Life, and It's Unexpectedness
by heidihallberg07
Summary: Takes place right after the Cullen's leave Bella in New Moon. Bella moves in with Renee and Phil to have a 'change' But she feels this pull and she doesn't understand what it means, so she decides that she needs to face the music and move back to Forks.
1. Preface

Standing, staring, thinking, debating. Debating on if I was making the right decision. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I live with my mother and my step-father in Jacksonville, Florida. It wasn't until about a month ago that I starting questioning my decision to move back with my Renee. I thought that maybe a change of scenery after my whole 'incident' would do me some good. I didn't really like to think about the whole thing that happened a year ago, but sometimes I just couldn't help myself. I looked back to my bed which held my two suitcases. I closed them and headed downstairs to where Renee was crying into her husband's shoulder. Deep down I knew that she understood that I had to return to Forks. I couldn't explain it. Not to her, or anyone else. But, I felt this pull, like I needed to be in Forks that my life would not ever be complete if I didn't move back to Forks and live with Charlie.

Arriving to the airport brought on another dose of tears from Renee begging me to stay. I smiled slightly to her and explained that I needed to go back, that I needed to face all of this head on and be a grown up about it. I gave her and Phil one last hug and turned to go back to Forks. The place where I first fell in love, and where I had my heart smashed into a million pieces. The place that holds the memories of THEM. The place, that I swore I would never go back to.

_**So...continue or no? Is it good, bad, or just plain stupid? Review pretty pretty please **_**(=**


	2. Chapter 1

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! It means a lot to know that you like the story (so far haha) so if you have any ideas please share! So on with the story **_**(=**

**Chapter 1**

Exiting the airplane I felt a sense of relief, and also felt somewhat a sense of sadness. I would miss Renee, but at the same time I was excited to be moving back in with Charlie.

"Bella!" I turned quickly and I saw Charlie running towards me. He quickly picked me up and gave me a bear hug, I thought for sure he was going to squeeze the air right out of me.

"Hi, dad. I've missed you so much." I still felt bad about just up and leaving him, much like THEY did. Walking out to the car, Charlie kept on asking me questions.

"So, how have you been? What's Florida like? How are Renee and Phil? Did I tell you that the boys down at the reservation keep asking about you?"

"DAD! One question at a time." I couldn't help but smile. Charlie wasn't ever one to be talkative, but today must be a "Bella is home, and I am taking advantage of it" kind of day. We talked the 3 hour car ride.

"Char-Dad, whats new with the Quileute boys?" I wasn't sure why Jacob and his friends popped in my head, I quickly dismissed the flutter in my body when I thought of them.

"Well, Jake was planning on coming over and bringing some of the guys to visit...I mean if that's okay with you?" Charlie sounded nervous about my answer. It was like he was still worried that I would just break down at any second.

"Yeah, Dad that would be great." I tried to sound enthusiastic about it. I was excited to see Jake, but I didn't know how he would react to seeing me after everything I put him through before I left a year ago. Looking out the window the rest of the car ride was silent. It gave me time to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming 'bombarding Bella with questions about what is new with her'. Arriving at the house, I noticed something was different.

"Um, Bells. I sort of remodeled the house a little while you were away." He blushed slightly and continued to look down at the ground.

"Dad, its more than a little. What, did you add another two or three rooms?" From what I could see he added on to the right side of the house. Walking into the house I noticed that the downstairs was pretty much the same. Walking upstairs and down the familiar hallway I stopped at my old bedroom. So many late night memories, so many kisses, so many promises, gone. Slowly opening the door I saw what was different. My room was there, but my bed was gone. My dresser was still there as well as my desk, close to my window was a hole with a ladder going down.

"I added 'loft look' to your room. If you go down the ladder you will find you bed is down the ladder. I had Jake and his friends help me move things. Your mother and I thought that a change to your bedroom would um...it would help make this move easier." He sounded sad at the last part. I leaned over and hugged him.

"It's perfect dad. Thank you so much I truly appreciate it." I decided to quickly unpack my two suitcases. Most of my things were still here from when I lived here a year ago. During my unpacking I heard a knock on the door. I turned and saw him. He looked the same as he did a year ago.

"Hey Jake! How have you been?" I ran to him and gave him the hug to end all hugs.

"Bells! I've missed you so much! Are you back for real this time?" He spoke so fast that I could barley make out what he said.

"I have missed you as well, and yes I am back.

"Okay, so now that you are back I am going to bring you to a bonfire down at La Push. Sound good?"

"Sure Jake, that sounds like fun. But, will they be okay with me being there? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." I still didn't know if the people of La Push would accept me after me dating a vampire.

"Of course, you are always welcome in La Push." He had my smile. I followed him out to his car and we were on our way.

"So, who is all going to be there?" I tried to fill the silence with mindless questions. Not too sure were okay and were not okay.

"Well you, me, and the La Push pack. No adults at this one, it will just be a fun bonfire." He looked over and smiled. We arrived to La Push about 20 minutes later. From what I saw there were already people arriving at the beach.

"Bella this is Leah, Seth, Quil, Sam you already know and his fiancee Emily. Paul, Jared, and Embry will be here in a little bit. I heard laughter behind me, I turned and that is when I saw him. He was tall, he had short dark hair that stuck up a little. I am not sure what it was but when I looked at him I felt this warm sensation. I felt happy, complete. I felt like I did one year ago, only different. What is wrong with me?

_**Okay so there it is. Chapter 1 **_**(= **_**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger with the last chapter **_**)= **_**I will try not to do that with this chapter (just because I'm that nice) Thank you again for all the reviews! If you have any ideas for the story please share. On with the chapter **_**(=**

**Chapter 2**

"Bella, Bella...BELLS!"

"GOD JAKE WHAT?" He scared the crap out of me. I didn't mean to yell, but gosh why does he have to scream at me?

"Chill Bells, I've been trying to get your attention but you were just starring off into space." The annoyance in his voice was thick, and noticeable.

"Sorry Jake, what did you need?"

"Well, I was going to introduce you to the rest of the gang. This is Jared, Embry and that over there is Paul."

I smiled slightly and said hello. We all sat around the fire and talked, well they talked I just listened. I was trying to follow along with this story Sam was trying to explain to Paul and Jared, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

"Bella, Bells wake up." I was being shaken lightly, I wasn't sure where I was at the moment.

"What, whats wrong?" It came out more like a slur of drunken words than my own. I slowly became more aware of my surroundings. I was in Jake's care sitting in front of my house.

"You are home. I didn't want to scare you when I carried you into your house. Did you need help getting inside?" He had general concern laced with his words, but I couldn't help but wonder if he had other motives.

"No, thank you Jake but I am alright. I will see you tomorrow okay?" I hurried out of his car and into my house. As I walked upstairs I couldn't help but question the strange sense of safety I felt when I was hanging out with Jake and his friends. I shrugged it off and climbed down my later and went straight back to sleep.

Waking up to a knocking sound I looked up and screamed.

"Geez Jake what is up with you and your need to scare me all of a sudden?" I started to breath slower willing my heart beat to slow down.

"Sorry Bells. Charlie just left and said you were still down here sleeping. I was wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving with me and the guys?" He slowly made his way down the ladder and sat down on one of the chairs I had in my room.

"Um, sure that sounds okay. Do I need to bring anything with me?" Cliff diving? Isn't that stuff dangerous? But, then again Jake wouldn't put me in danger, would he?

"Nope, just some swim stuff and a towel."

"Okay well I will meet you outside in about 10 minutes okay?" He smiled and nodded climbing back up the ladder. I quickly got up and climbed up the ladder after him. He wasn't there so I assumed he did what I asked and was outside. I quickly looked through my clothes hoping that I had left my swimsuit here from last year. It was a dark blue bikini that Renee had gotten me in hopes that I would go to the beach sometime.

Ten minutes later I was walking outside to meet Jake. It was then that I noticed that he wasn't the only one outside as well. He was joined by Paul, and Jared.

Arriving at the beach, feeling the warm sun (VERY rare in Washington) I felt a sense of relief. Like, everything that has happened in the last year was now a distant memory, and I truly am ready to move on with my life. I knew that I was over everything that had happened last year, but subconsciously I was still hoping that HE would just come back and say that he loved me again and that everything was going to be okay. Now, I don't want him to come back.

"Bella! Daydreaming again?" Paul looked over at me with a smug smile on his face.

"No, just thinking of where I was last year mentally and how I finally am ready to move past everything." I smiled back at him hoping that it was a good enough answer for him. He smiled again and looked back toward the ocean. I continued to lay there and watch as the boys and Leah played in the water.

"Um, Bella I um...was wondering if um you would...you know wanna catch a movie and maybe eat something um somewhere?" Paul stuttered out nervously. He sounded like he was talking to Charlie than me. I must have looked at him funny because the next thing he said surprised me.

"Um, sorry Bella forget I said anything. I just thought you would want to..."

"Yes, Paul I would love to catch a movie with you. When?" I figured I better answer before he finished his last sentence.

"Cool, so is tomorrow night okay? Or are you busy then?"

"Nope, tomorrow night works. But I am going to call Charlie, I need to head home now I will see you tomorrow night." I was truly excited about hanging out with Paul.

Arriving home later with Charlie, I told him about my hanging out with Paul tomorrow night. He seemed, almost more excited about it than I was. What was up with that? Shrugging it off I went upstairs to take a shower to wash all the 'beach' off of me.

"Bells, would you like to have me just order a pizza?" He asked through the bathroom door.

"Sure, if that's okay with you." I quickly finished with my shower, dried off and was downstairs when the pizza got here. Charlie and I ate in comfortable silence. I quickly finished with my pizza, helped clean up the kitchen and headed off to bed. I slipped into bed and sleep soon found me. I dreamed of a wolf with beautiful silver fur. This wolf seemed larger than a normal wolf, and had the most beautiful dark brown eyes. All I could look at were his eyes. I felt this feeling, like I was being pulled toward this wolf. What does this mean?

_**Okay, so yes still short but what would you rather have short chapters and I update more often or longer chapters and I don't update as often as I have been? It's up to you guys! Also thank you for all of your reviews they have made me smile more (which has been hard to do this last week and a half...my cousin died last Wednesday (the day before Thanksgiving) **_

_**Also you else is super excited for the Eclipse DVD to be in stores tomorrow? I know I am **_**(=**

_**So you all know the drill review's make me happy hahaha **_**(=**


	4. Author Note

_**Dear Readers,**_

_** Sorry for the lack of an update...I have been majorly sick with the flu that has been going around (it seriously sucks I wouldn't wish it on ANYONE!) So I have been unable to pretty much do anything for the past couple of days. Sorry **_**)= **_**I am just starting to feel a little bit better so I have some school work I need to catch up on, and I will update ASAP. I promise! Sorry again for not updating as soon as you would have liked.**_

_** Heidi ***_

_**P.S. How many times have you guys watched Eclipse? HAHAHA **_**(=**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Alright so I sucked it up and decided that I should update haha **_**(= **_**The flu really kicked me in the hiney haha On another note I do not own twilight or the characters...I just own my laptop (sad day haha) BTW If you guys could I would love it if you would check out my other story and give me your opinion that would be fantabulous **_**(=**

**Chapter 3**

**Paul's Point of View (yeah that's right I so went there haha)**

Yes! She said yes! I could hardly contain my excitement. I Paul Williams was going on a date with Bella Swan! I was so excited I started to question if I had suddenly turned into a girl. I arrived to my house only to realize that none other than Jacob Black was there waiting for me. Great, there went my good mood.

"What do you want Jacob?" I tried to sound 'okay' with his being there...but in reality I just wanted to bask in the fact of my happiness.

"I just wanted to ask you about something..." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Well, did you um imprint?" WOW totally not expecting him to ask me that question.

"Yeah, Jake I did. Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready to head out for the evening." I hurried past him before he could add anything. I quickly got ready and headed over to Bella's house. I arrived there about 20 minutes later. I knocked on the door praying the Bella would answer the door, no such luck.

"Paul, won't you come in" Great, the Chief answered the door. I already figured he would be worried about Bella going out with a guy again. I mean the things that happened last year when that leech left her in the woods I wouldn't blame him for not liking me.

"Hello sir." I figured I would be super polite and attempt to give him good reasons to like me.

"Hello Paul, where are you taking Bella tonight?"

"Um, well I thought I would take her to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie. I am going to be taking her to that Italian restaurant they have in town there." I wanted to give him specific things we were doing so maybe just maybe he would trust me a little.

"Well, that's good then. I do not want you hurting her like that Cullen kid did. I know Bella won't say it now, but he really did a number on her mentally and I won't have that happening again. You understand?" I quickly nodded. It would never be in my intentions to hurt Bella. I couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to hurt Bella. All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

**BPOV**

Walking down the stairs I heard the last of my father's conversation with Paul. I hope that Paul didn't take what my father said in a bad way. I know deep down that what Edward did was bad, and that he hurt me mentally. But at the same time I was very much over Edward and everything he did and put me through.

"Daddy, you aren't interrogating Paul too much now are you?" I tried to have a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Not to much Bells. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything foolish while he was out with you." He smiled slightly and ushered us out the door.

"Sorry about that Paul, I hope he didn't scare you to much. I did hide his guns before you arrived." He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, he didn't scare me. I understand where he is coming from. He just wants to make sure you are taken care of." We rode in silence to Port Angeles. We arrived at the Italian restaurant. I smiled, but then remembered that Edward took me there before. We were seated immediately. I already knew what I wanted. Mushroom ravioli and a coke to drink. Paul ordered a coke as well and lasagna. We ate and talked, getting to know one another better. When we arrived at the movie theater, I could help but smile and slightly tear up. There was a special showing of Romeo and Juliet. How Paul knew I loved that movie I will never know. Paul must have noticed my eyes watering because he looked down at me with question in his eyes.

"Bella, whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He had general concern in his voice, as well as in his expression.

"No, no Paul. You did something right. How did you know that I love Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, yeah, well I just guessed on that one. Looks like I got something right" I hugged him right there I couldn't control myself I was just so happy.

"Oh, you most defiantly did something right Paul." I smiled at him and hugged him again. We made our way into the theater and sat down. The movie started and I began to silently recite the lines of the movie in my head. It truly was a good and beautiful love story, even though it ends tragically. It got to the part in the tomb when I realized that I was silently crying. I quickly wiped my eyes before Paul noticed, but he did notice. He leaned over kissed the top of my head and said that it was just a movie. We walked out and he leaned over and asked why I was crying.

"I don't know, I guess because its such a good story. Even though they die at the end. It just shows that true love never dies I guess." I couldn't expect him to understand, after all he was a guy. We made out way back to my house and he walked me to the door.

"I had an amazing time tonight with you Bella." He took my hand and look at me with such happiness.

"Oh, Paul I did to!" I truly did. I couldn't remember the last time I had such a good night. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and walked inside. I said goodnight to Charlie and headed off to bed. I once again dreamed of a silver wolf standing before me. It was as if he was asking me to follow him. Only, this time for the first time in a long time I saw HIM. Edward. He was there standing beside the wolf begging me to go with him. It was then that I jolted awake. It wasn't until I slowed my breathing down that I realized my phone was vibrating. I looked over and in the caller id box I saw the name of the one person I hadn't heard from in about a year._**(I was SO going to end it there...but I'm not THAT mean haha)**_

"Hello..." I stuttered it out. I mean I wasn't expecting to hear from her.

"BELLA! Are you okay? I am so sorry for everything that we did, that I did , that he..."

"ALICE! Yes, I am fine, there is nothing to be sorry for. Things just happen." I cut her off from her rant because I didn't want her to feel guilty about anything.

"I miss you so much. I called because I saw you disappear from my visions, not that I'm looking up on you or anything.

"Oh, well I'm not sure why that would be."

"Oh dear it's so early I didn't realize. I'll call you at a better time" Before I could say anything she hung up. That was weird. A whole year without any word from her or any of her family and then just out of the blue she calls me.

_**Well there that is...**_**(= **_**I will try and update again tomorrow. You know the drill reviews are amazing!**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Okay Okay so I am updating sooner than I said I was...are you complaining? haha I am jumping ahead a little bit (just 2 months) nothing major has happened...once again I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...**_**)=**

**Chapter 4**

I was currently wrapped up in the man I love's arms. Currently making out. I'm not sure if I was moving too fast or not, but currently I didn't care at all. I loved him, and I was sure he loved me. I mean he hadn't said it yet, but his actions said love. Paul and I had been dating for the past two months. Two months of pure bliss is what I would call it. Life as of right now couldn't be more perfect. Paul pushed me back slightly and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bella." he softly said my name. I love it when he just spoke to me with such love, and such devotion in his voice. "Bella, I have to tell you something." I was taken aback slightly at what he said. I nodded my head for him to continue. He looked at me with his gorgeous dark brown eyes. "Well, me and the guys...well um we are werewolves." He looked down as if I was going to just run out of the room screaming. I put my finger under his chin and pushed it back up so he would look at me.

"I know, I mean I kind of had my assumptions. Jake told me a little about the legends a year ago and I bought a book when I was in Port Angeles." He was taken aback, but he smiled. "Well, there is something that happens to werewolves...it is something called imprinting. It is when the werewolf finds his one true love, his soul mate. Bella, I imprinted." I just stared at him. My whole world just stopped. HE. Paul said that he imprinted. I couldn't believe this. I had to get out of there. I quickly got up and ran to my truck. Tears threatening to spill the whole way. I got in my truck and sped away. I couldn't, no I wouldn't let myself be broken again. I wouldn't let a man destroy my whole life. I just couldn't believe that I would let myself become so vulnerable and let a man affect me as much as I let Paul affect me. I arrived at my house 15 minutes later, breaking ever speed limit to get there. I ran to my room and down the ladder and just crashed in my bed. I let the tears spill out. I cried for me, I cried for the fact that I broke every speed limit to get home, but mostly I cried for the fact that once again I lost the man that I loved.

**POV**

(this is right as Bella is running out the door) Wait, what was happening. Bella was running out the door you fool go after her! I quickly ran out of my house but I was too late, she was already going down the road. I lost her, I lost my one true love, my girl, my imprint. Maybe I didn't tell her correctly. I quickly ran over to Sam's house, maybe he could help. I knocked on the door but it wasn't Sam who answered.

"Emily. Um, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Can I talk to Sam please?"

"He isn't here right now, is there something I can help you with Paul? You look upset about something and slightly confused." I sighed and nodded my head. She ushered me to come into the house.

"Well, I was trying to tell Bella about the imprint and I think I said it wrong because...well because she ran out of my house crying and left without a word."

"Paul, how exactly did you tell her?"

"I said that when you are a werewolf you do something called imprinting. Then I said what imprinting was, then I told her that I imprinted. Then she just ran out the door crying. What did I say that was wrong?" I was really confused now, maybe it was just a guy thing because before I knew if Emily cam and smacked me across the back of my head.

"SHAME ON YOU PAUL WILLIAMS! I can't believe you just stopped after you said you imprinted on someone. Do you know what that makes it sound like? It makes it sound like you didn't imprint on her and that you are breaking up with her. That is probably why she ran out of you house crying! Now, you get in your truck and you drive to her house and you beg for her forgiveness and you tell her that you imprinted on her. If you don't so help me you will wish that you had!" Man, Emily can be scary when she is pissed off. I ran to my truck and took off towards Bella's house, hoping that she would hear me out and forgive me. Arriving there I saw the one vehicle I was hoping would not be there. Chief Swans squad car. I knocked on the door, knowing that he would answer it.

"Paul, would you like to tell me WHY my baby girl is in her room crying her eyes out? What did you do?" He yelled, I was afraid that he would bust a blood vessel he looked so angry.

"Sir, Charlie. It was just a misunderstanding. I said something and Bella took it the wrong way. I'm here to try and make it right. Please let me see her." The pleading in my eyes must have been enough because he slowly relaxed and let me go inside. I dashed up the stairs, into her room, and down the ladder. There she was. My angel, my reason for being. My Bella was there crying, crying like I have never seen any women cry.

"Bella." I softly called her name. I didn't want to frighten her. She looked up and me with her tear stained face. It broke my heart to see her like this. To know that I caused those tears just broke me up more.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't get to finish..."

"Paul, why are you here, shouldn't you be off with your imprint or something?" She hiccuped in between the words. Silly girl, she was the only one for me.

"Oh, but I am Bella." She looked at me, her face clear with confusion and sadness. "You, you Bella are my imprint. You are my reason for being. You are my other half, you are the women that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I love you my dear Bella. I walked over to her bed and sat down. Taking her in my arms she started to cry again. "Shh, Bella it's okay my darling I am here.

"So, it's me? No one else? I'm your imprint then?"

"Yes, my Bella it's you."

"Okay, I love you Paul Williams." She said so softly I almost missed it. We continued to lay there until she fell asleep. I kissed her softly on top of her head and left her room I passed Chief Swan who gave me a small smile as I walked out of the door. I was so glad that everything was now out in the open. I hope that now, someday maybe Bella would tell me what happened to her last year. But I wouldn't push.

_**So I updated twice in one day...I should get like a gold star or a cookie or something hahahaha **_**(= **_**I couldn't help myself...I had to put a little drama there. So, you guys know the drill review please **_**(= **


	7. Chapter 5

_**Alrighty thank you again for all the reviews **_**(= **_**And to answer one question...Yes two of the Cullen's will be coming back not all of them (you will find out why later I'm not saying why yet haha) I also will not be saying which two Cullen's will be coming back, although you probably will figure it out...so once again I do not own Twilight (if I did it so would have turned out differently haha) or any of the characters...on with the story **_**(=**

**Chapter 5**

**BPV**

Waking up, I couldn't help but think to myself that this was the best sleep that I have had in a very long time. I opened my eyes and just smiled. I was content with where I was and the things that had been going on in my life. I heard my phone buzz alerting me I had a message.

_My Bella. I hope you slept well, sorry I had to leave but I don't think your father would have been to thrilled about me spending the night. Did you want to meet up sometime today and hang out? You can pick what we do. All my love your very hott werewolf Paul._

I smiled to myself and couldn't help the 'girly squeal' that came out of my mouth. I shot out of bed and quickly made my bed and straightened my room up just a tad. I went up my ladder and off to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the water on hot I quickly washed my hair and my body. Stepping out and drying myself off I dashed back down the ladder in my room and messaged Paul.

_Paul, Yes I did sleep very well thank you (= I hope you did as well! Would you want to do some hiking with me? Bella_

I went to my dresser and picked out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. I was pulling my hair up into a messy bun when my phone vibrated again.

_Of course I slept okay. Hiking sounds good do you want me to pick you up in about an hour? Paul_

Short, sweet and to the point. Just like me haha.

_Yeah sounds good! See you soon! Bella_

Heading off the the kitchen to make myself a quick breakfast I was startled when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bells, it's Charlie. I'm not going to be home tonight. I'm headed over to Port Angeles for the evening. They need me for some paperwork stuff so I won't be home until sometime late tonight."

"Okay Dad, have a good day. Bye" I hung up.

Quickly eating breakfast I started to remember how to get to the place that I wanted to go to today with Paul. I must have been caught up in my thoughts because before I knew if I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and a kiss on top of my head.

"Hey beautiful." Smiling I turn around to see him. My reason, my Paul.

"Hey yourself handsome. We have to get going." I started off for the door but he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Holding me like I was the only thing important in the world. Like the only thing that mattered.

"In a minute babe I just want to hold my girl for a minute." I sighed and relaxed into his embrace. He let go and we walked out to his truck. He asked me where to and I started to give him directions. Slowly remembering where this beautiful place was. I told him to stop and said that we needed to hike the rest of the way. Slowly making our way, well me mostly stumbling most of the way. We arrived to the place. It looked slightly different then it did the last time I was here.

"What is this place Bella?"

"This is the meadow that Edward took me to about two years ago." I didn't feel the need to lie and cover up what this place was. He looked at me full of questions.

"Paul, you were honest with me. So, I am going to be honest with you. I am going to tell you the things that happened when I was with Edward." He looked taken aback but he nodded for me to continue. "I met Edward as you know in school. We started dating about a month after we met. Edward saved me from getting squished by a van which landed me in the hospital. That is how I started to question what he was. It wasn't until Jacob told the tribes stories and it was then that I figured out that they were vampires." Paul growled slightly, I put my hand on his chest and he calmed instantly. "Edward and I fell in love and continued with our relationship. During a thunderstorm his family decided to invite me to observe a game of baseball. It was there that we ran into three human drinking vampires one of whom made a game out of 'tracking me down and killing me'. His name was James, the other vampires were Victoria and Laurent. Edward and his family sent me with Alice and Jasper down to Phoenix hoping that they could catch him before he got to me. But, James caught on to the trap and followed me to Phoenix. He tricked me into thinking he had my mother, so I snuck away to meet him. He hurt me badly and he bit me." I showed Paul the bite mark and he started to shake. I put my hand on his chest and told him to calm down. He started to slightly so I continued on with the story. "Edward saved me, he sucked the venom out and stopped me from turning into a vampire. The Cullen's killed James, and Laurent is somewhere off in Alaska. But, Victoria I guess is still out there wanting to 'seek her revenge'. Edward didn't question our relationship I guess until the night of my birthday last year. Alice had gone all out with presents, cake, and decorations. It really was unnecessary. I started to open my presents and I got a paper cut on one of the packages. Jasper was the one with the blood lust problem. So he started for me, but Edward pushed me back into the table that held the glass plates which caused me to get this scar here on my upper right arm. Everyone was panicked except Carlisle. He stitched me up in his office. Edward brought me home that night and didn't stay like he normally did. It wasn't until a couple days later that I found out why he had been acting the way he did. He took me out back behind my house and told me that he was leaving and that he didn't want me anymore. That I wasn't good enough for him I felt so broken and so hurt. That was when I went into my 'zombie stage' not my greatest moment. About four months later, Charlie sent me to live with Renee hoping that a change of scenery would help me some. It did, and I feel so badly for how I treated Charlie for those four months. So that is what happened Paul, I hope you know now why I am the way I am."

**POV**

Wow, I never knew all the things that happened to her. I mean I knew that she was broken when the leech left her, but I didn't know what the cause of their leaving was. It killed me inside to know that he did that to her, it also tore me up knowing that another vampire bit my Bella. It took everything in me not to phase right there and then. I just leaned down and kissed her forehead and just held her.

"Bella" I whispered her name slightly. She looked at me slowly. "You know that I will never do that to you. That I will always be here for you, that I will always love you. I will never leave you like THEY did. I love you my sweet Bella" I continued to hold her as we just stared off into space enjoying each others company.

_**Alrighty, there is is **_**(= **_**She told him her story of her and Edward. Sorry if I got some things wrong I am going off of memory (and I haven't read the books in a while...opps haha) So please don't bash me for getting a tiny thing wrong pretty please...So you all know the drill reviews are like seeing Paul without a shirt on...hahaha**_

_**BTW if anyone wants to follow me on twitter here is my thinger : **_heidi_walter07


	8. Chapter 6

_**So...confession haha someone has asked about a lemon...I've never done anything like that so unless someone else writes it for me...there will be none **_**)=**_** Alrighty so if you guys could...please pretty pretty please read my other story and review that because I'm just curious as it if it is good or not...i do not own twilight or any of the characters **_**)= )= **_**on with the story**_

**Chapter 6**

School this week was long, and boring, and it was painful. Paul was busy with 'pack duties' all week. He either has been on patrol, or sleeping. It's not that I was upset about it, it's just that I missed him terribly. I had reached my saturation point, this afternoon I was going to head over to La Push and demand that I see him. Sitting in my last class of the day I stared at the clock, willing it to be time to leave school. Before I knew it the bell rang and I rushed out of class. I quickly headed off to my truck and I was on my way to La Push.

Finally arriving at Paul's house, I noticed something was off when I was all the boys just lounging around his house. I got out of my truck as quick as I could.

"WHAT! I thought you guy's were off busy patrolling or something like that! What is going on here?" I saw two possibilities, either Paul was lying about him having to patrol all the time or he just didn't want to spend any time with me.

"Bella, calm..." I didn't even give Sam a chance to finish his sentence before I was running into Paul's house. I ran into his living room and I saw him just laying there.

"Paul! What happened?" He was laying there all banged up and cut up.  
"Bella, um wha...what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Paul," I walked slowly over to him. "What happened to you. Are you okay? I couldn't not come today, I missed you so very much!"

"Oh, my Bella I missed you as well. I'm okay I just got into a tiff with a er um vampire."

"Oh, is tha...WHAT DO YOU MEAN VAMPIRE?" I couldn't believe it.

"Okay, I will tell you but you need to calm down okay?" I nodded for him to continue. "The pack and I found a vampire feeding off of a human and we had no choice but to attack. He attacked back and got a hold of me but Jake got him off of me and the pack 'killed him'. I have a broken arm and some scratches and I also had some broken ribs. But other than that I am fine Bella. I just needed some time to rest up and heal I didn't want to have you worry or anything." I kissed him quickly and pulled back.

"Paul, what did the vampire look like? It wasn't one of the Cullen's was it?" I had hopped not, I don't think I could bear it if the pack had to kill one of the Cullen's.

"Um, well he was black and he had dreads, no I am pretty sure it wasn't one of the Cullen's at least I hope not because that would mean we would have to start a war now."

"Laurent? He was back?" I looked at him confused. "No, he isn't one of the Cullen's he was the one that gave the Cullen's information about James." I couldn't believe that he came back! What was he doing here? Surely since he was up in Alaska he would have known that the Cullen's were gone.

"Uh, yeah I guess that's who it was. But not to worry you are safe, I am safe. We all are safe okay? I missed you so much, being away from you was just torture. Please, let's never stay apart that long again okay?" He leaned in and kissed me like he hadn't kissed me in decades versus just a week.

I had to leave soon after that because Charlie was expecting me to be home before he was. Why that was I wasn't sure, but I wasn't about to question him. Arriving home my phone started to vibrate indicating that I had an incoming call.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Bella! Hi, it's Alice. Listen I was wondering if it would be possible for myself and someone to stop by later tonight when Charlie is sleeping. I really need to discus somethings with you and just talk. Is that alright?"_

_ "Um, yeah sure I guess that would be alright. But Alice what's wro-"_

_ "Okay Bella I will see you tonight then bye!"_

Well, wasn't that weird. I wonder what was wrong, and I wonder who she was bringing with her tonight. I am hoping it is not Edward, I don't think I could bear to see him tonight, or ever again. I was happy now and I didn't need him to all of a sudden come and ruin everything.

I had heard the downstairs door shut, Charlie must be home. "Hey Bells, I brought home pizza I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine Dad. I didn't have time to start supper I was working on doing laundry. I hurried downstairs to quickly eat so I could finish laundry before I went to bed.

"Hey, Bells I'm gonna turn in early, I need to be down at the station pretty early to work on paper work."

"Okay Dad, I'll see you tomorrow then." I finished putting all the laundry away and hurried up to my room to wait for Alice. Apparently I didn't have to wait long because when I opened my door there she was, just like she had been a year and a half ago.

"Bella! Oh I missed you so much!" She ran to my side and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you to Alice, oh and hello Jasper." I noticed that he was staying close to my window, like he wanted to make sure that I wasn't afraid of him or mad at him. Like I would be mad at him, he was a vampire and I bled in front of him. If anything I should apologize to him. "Jasper, you can come closer if you want to I am not afraid of you.

"Are you sure Bella, I still feel bad about what I did to you at your birthday party." I nodded and smiled and walked up and hugged him.

"Alright now Alice, what is going on?"

"Well, how much did Edward tell you about our world?" I looked at her confused. So, she continued. "Did he tell you anything about the Volturi?" I nodded. I remembered the painting that was in Carlisle's office of the three vampires, and I remembered Edward talking about how they 'rule the vampire world'. "Well, we ran into some trouble. "See, well the Volturi have these rules. One would be the obvious of not making a spectacle of ourselves in front of humans. Another one, not broken too much is not to make an immortal child. Well we all know how much Rosalie wanted a baby, so she went against the rules without anyone knowing and created one. To do that, you have to make a child or a baby a vampire." I was shocked! How could Rosalie do such a thing to a child. That was just selfish. I mean I already knew she was selfish, but I didn't think it was this bad! "Well, the Volturi found out and they immediately destroyed the child and were going to destroy just Rosalie for creating the child. Well, Emmett being Emmett wouldn't let them so he interfered and he was destroyed as well. Then Edward put up a fight as well as Charlisle, then Esme did because they were her children and her motherly instincts took over. The only reason I know any of this is because I saw it in a vision, but I was too late to save any of them. Jasper and I are all that's left" She was now dry sobbing, as well as I was sobbing. I couldn't believe it. Almost all of the Cullen's were dead. "Bella, we came back to Forks, because we didn't know where else to go. Jasper and I feel so badly for leaving you like we did, I want to make amends and hopefully become friends if not best friends again. I truly missed you."

"Of course Alice, I don't blame you for leaving, I mean I did in the beginning but now I understand. It was hard for me when you all left, but now the pack has helped patch me back together."

"The pack?" She had a confused look. "You mean werewolves don't you? Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep!"

"Alice, they won't hurt me. They care about me. Paul imprinted on me. He loves me and would never hurt me. Because hurting me would only hurt him."

"Oh, so imprinting is true then. I thought it was just a legend. I'm so happy that you are happy. I just hope that they are okay with Jasper and I being back." Just then, as if he knew my phone vibrated. I answered it and put it on speaker.

_"Hey, Paul I put you on speaker. I already know that you know that two Cullen's are here."_

_ "Bella! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do I need to come over there?" He was very frantic._

_ "No, Paul I am alright." I then told him what Alice told me, I figured that they needed to know as well, and hoped that they would be alright with Alice and Jasper being back. _

_ "Wow, I'm sorry that, that happened. Yes, Sam has said it is okay. Just that the treaty still applies to you. We will have to fix it a little since there are no longer five of the members."_

_ "Thank you Paul, and tell Sam thank you as well. We can meet anytime to go over the treaty." Alice chirped just as cheerful as ever. You could really tell that she was glad to be back in Forks. _

_ "I need to go Paul but I will come by tomorrow to see you. I love you."_

_ "Love you to Bells, see you tomorrow!"_

"Oh, Bella before I forget to tell you. Jasper and I ran into Victoria on our way. We killed her. I saw before-hand in a vision that she was on a revenge hunt for you. You do not have to worry about her ever again." That was a relief. With a final goodbye for the evening to Alice and Jasper I headed down the ladder and off to sleep. I was truly glad that I now again have Alice and Jasper back in my life. But, I couldn't help the sadness I felt toward the loss of the other Cullen's.

_**Alrighty, so Alice and Jasper are back...for now. Do you want them to stay? Yes, I know I killed off the other Cullen's. I hope I don't have Edward fans that are gonna be ticked about that (yes I do like Edward as well, it just fit the story not to have him in it) So, Review Please **_**(=**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! As to answer one of the reviews...yes the Cullen's (Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward) they are really 'dead' they are gone...not coming back **_**)=. **_** I do not own anything twilight (except my twilight calender which BTW it's Paul's month haha) Oh, and BTW the it is the middle of December (I haven't been saying the months really in this story. Bella came back home to Forks in late July)**_

**Chapter 7**

**PPV**

"You know I love you right?" She was the so beautiful. I truly loved her more than anything and everything.

"Yes, and I love you as well.: She turned her head and kissed my chest.

"Bella, I do not want you to see the two Cullen's. I want you to stay as far away from them as you can. They are dangerous, and I do not trust them. I mean how do we know that they aren't lying about the other Cullen's 'deaths'?" I knew she would be upset. But, I would rather have her upset with me and be safe.

"PAUL! I trust them! Alice is my best friend, she is my sister. She wouldn't lie to me or hurt me! She had now pushed me away and was standing in front of my full of rage.

"Baby-

"Don't you 'baby' me!" She was now just fuming.

"Baby, I am just concerned for you safety. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. You are my other half, the love of my life." I grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. I could tell she was slowly relaxing into my touch. She sat back on my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, Paul I will stay away. If it keeps your mind at ease I will not go to their house and see them." I knew this was a hard thing for her to agree to, but I couldn't risk anything when it came to her and her safety. We continued to just lie there and just talk absentmindedly about everything and anything. I truly loved her and I do not know what I would do without her.

**BPV**

Ten minutes. Never has ten minutes ever taken so long! I was currently at work with Mike waiting for the last 10 minutes of the shift to get over with! I was going down the reservation just as soon as my shift was over with. They were having an early Christmas party and I was excited!

"So, Bella, Do you maybe want to go see a movie tonight?" I was really starting to get sick of Mike not taking now for an answer! Ever since I got back from living in Florida he thought he had some 'claim' on me. It was truly ridiculous!

"Mike, I have told you before that I am dating someone and I do not think he would like it if you keep pestering me all the time!" It was a fact. Paul would be very upset if he knew what Mike kept doing while I was at work with him.

"Look Bella, I doubt you have a boyfriend. No one has met him or seen you with any guy. I personally think you are just playing hard to get!" Okay, now that is just a lie! That was the last straw. That little piece of-

"Bells! What is taking you so long? Let's shake it and head down to Sam's" I turned and sighed. There was the love of my life, coming to my rescue like I am some damsel in distress.

"Paul! I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I was just explaining to Mike here why I can't go out with him tonight, or any other night." I knew that it was probably a bad idea to tell Paul that, but gosh darn it I am just sick of Mike and his inability to take no for an answer! Paul slowly looked at Mike, and walked toward him and got right in his face. I really hope that Paul keeps his cool and doesn't phase, that would be a bad thing and impossible to explain.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. Bella is with me! She is MINE! If you have a problem with that, or have trouble understanding that you will have to deal with me. GOT IT?" I thought for sure that Mike was going to shit his pants. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door.

"What was that Bella?" Oh great, now he was ticked at me. How on earth was I going to talk myself out of this one. I mean it is my fault that I didn't bring this to Paul's attention earlier.

"Paul, look. I just, well this has been going on since I got back from Florida. Mike has always had this strange obsession with me. Even when I was with Edward he was always bothering me. I just figured that maybe he would get the hint sooner or later. But, I guess I was wrong. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Can you forgive me?" I really was sorry. I didn't like keeping something, or anything from Paul at all. It hurt too much.

"Yeah, Bells." He kissed the top of my head as he helped me in the truck. He walked over slowly to the driver's seat. "I just don't like that he thinks he has a claim on you when you are mine and you belong to no one else. And what do you mean this has been going on since you got home from Florida? You mean to tell me that he has been bothering you like that for four and a half months? That has to stop!" He was gripped the steering wheel and was shaking. I was afraid that he was going to phase in my truck.

"Paul, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I really am! I was just trying to avoid you getting really upset. It looks like I failed on that part!"

"Bells, yes I am really upset. Yes I do wish you would have told me, if not me someone sooner! You either need to talk to your boss about this, or you need to quit!" Well, those were reasonable requests. After all, he was concerned for my safety.

"Alright, Paul I will talk to Mrs. Newton when I work again. I promise."

"Thank you Bells, I just want you to be safe. Okay?" He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

Arriving at Sam's house I just felt the Christmas spirit around me. It truly was my favorite time of the year. Everyone is just so happy, and just full of life! One tradition that I do with myself every year is I buy a box of Candy Canes and I read myself the legend of the Candy Cane and then I watch the classic cartoon movie Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"Bella!" Jake ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey, Jake it's good to see you!" Walking into Sam's house and seeing what Emily had done with all the decoration just took my breath away! "Wow, Emily everything looks so beautiful!"

"Thank you Bella, Christmas was always a big deal for me and my family _**(not sure if they really do celebrate Christmas...but since this is my story they do haha) **_and I just love the festivity and the being with family." Paul came over to me then and hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you want for Christmas, my Bella?" I turned around and hugged him and kissed him on his chest.

"You."

_**Yes, I will update soon. Like before the night is over with soon. Haha. And 'Bella's' Christmas tradition is mine. I really do buy a box of candy canes read that story and I watch the Rudolph movie it is one of my favorite Christmas movies! So, review? Pretty Please with sugar on top **_**(=**


	10. Chapter 8

_**So, I just went and saw the Chronicles of Narnia...Good Movie! Totally recommend it! Thank you so much for the reviews it makes me really happy to know that you all like this story! There will be some drama in this chapter... Again, sadly I do not own Twilight or the Characters...I just own my computer and a kick ass shoe collection **_**:P**

**Chapter 8**

BPV

Currently I was in Seattle and the mall. I was out on the prowl shopping for Christmas present's. I had gotten everyone on my list, except for one. Paul.

"Bella, you have to give me SOMETHING to go off of here. You brought me along to help you, and that is what I am trying to do here!" Yes, I know I am going against what Paul had asked me, but at this moment in time I did not care. I would deal with his anger later.

"Alice, I told you. He basically just likes me, running around as a wolf, me, his car, me, cliff diving, me, oh and did I mention me?" I know my answer wasn't helping. But I mean come on! It's true. What I mentioned is what is likes.

"Ha ha. Oh Bella we all know that his main interest is YOU. We get it! But, how about we get him something for his car. He does like that right?" She did have a point. He had been complaining about how his radio wasn't working correctly.

"Okay, Alice that works just wonderfully!" We had quickly picked up the car stereo a good one I might add and were on out way back to Forks. It didn't take long for us to get back (Alice was driving) and I quickly made my way upstairs to wrap the presents and take a quick shower. After my shower I made sure to throw my clothes in the washing machine to wash the 'vampire stench' off of them. I ran upstairs and to my surprise Paul was standing there next to my window. He turned around, and before he spoke I just knew he was angry. I knew that he knew where I had been today and who I was with.

"Paul, I'm sorry. I know you know what I did. And, I am sorry. But, I had to- no I needed her help today. I-

"Bella, do you have any idea how worried I have been? How angry I am? How hurt I am?" He just had this anger pulsing off of him. I didn't really want to make him angry. Not like this.

"Paul," Now the tears were forming. I hadn't planned on that happening. But just seeing him like this. Just seeing what I had done to him just hurt more than anything. "I am so sorry-"

"Bella, when I said I didn't want you to see them, I meant it! I don't want to be one of those controlling people. But you have left me no choice-" This time I cut him off.

"I know Paul. And it hurt when you said that I couldn't go and see them. But I needed Alice's help today! I needed her help to pick out gifts for people. I am no good at that and that is why I called her. I thought...maybe that I would be able to get back before you knew. I didn't want to cause anything to happen to make you upset. But-"

"No, Bella. So, you were just going to go behind my back and not tell me. What else aren't you telling me? Is Edward really dead? Or, are you just seeing him 'on the side'?" Oh, he did NOT just bring Edward into this! That was it! I don't normally like getting in peoples faces but this time he left me no choice!

"PAUL! So NOT cool! You know as well as I do that Edward is dead. And even if he wasn't dead I wouldn't be seeing him on the side as you so delicately put it! I love you Paul, but this is it! If you do not trust me then I don't see how I can trust you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" The look in his eyes. I will never forget them for as long as I live. He looked like I just shot myself. He just turned and jumped out my window. It was then that I felt the pain. I'm not sure why I felt it. But it felt worse then any pain I have ever felt. Worse then the time that James had bitten me. I quickly ran downstairs to write Charlie a note saying I wasn't feeling well and that I went to bed. I ran back to my room and just laid in my bed and cried. I just laid there and just let the pain wash over me. It was then that I realized that I hurt Paul so much today that I was feeling the pain that he felt. I couldn't bring myself to move at all. So I just laid there and cried.

I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had stopped crying. But, I still felt like I was in so much pain. I looked to my night stand and saw that it was beeping. I had 6 missed calls from Jake. I quickly sent him a text asking him to come over and that I was down in my room. He replied saying he would be over soon. It wasn't long until I heard my window open and then shut again.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells it's me. What in the hell did you do to Paul? He just came home and he went straight to his room and just cried. No one has EVER seen Paul cry. The only think anyone could make out was that you told him to leave and never come back." What Jake said only brought a fresh wave of tears over me.

"I am suck a horrible person Jake! I don't know what came over me, or why I said what I said!" I quickly tried to tell him what had happened and what was said.

"Bells, do you know why Paul wanted you to stay away from Alice and Jasper?" I shook my head. "Bells, they are planning to take you back to Alaska with them. He doesn't want to loose you, not to them. He loves you so much. That is why he told you to stay away from them." I was shocked. Why would Alice and Jasper want to take me away? "They told us that they needed you to change into a vampire or they would be killed just like the rest of their family was. So, today I called them and told them straight up just to leave you alone and go back to Italy. They apologized and told us to tell you that they were sorry for all the pain that they caused you and what they were planning on doing."

"So, they are never coming back then?"

"No, Bells they are gone now. But, now we need to figure out how to fix this between you and Paul! He is a mess and-

"Take me to Paul NOW!" I didn't even let him finish. He nodded and helped me jump out my window. He told me to meet him in the woods that he needed to phase. I nodded and waited. Next thing I knew I saw a russet color wolf nodding my way. I quickly made my way to him and jumped on his back. He ran as fast as he could to the reservation, and to Paul's house. When we had gotten there I was met by the sight of the wolf pack sitting outside his house. The glare and the meanness was just easy to read on everyone's face.

"So, Bella. Did you come back to just hurt Paul some more? Why don't you just save it and go back to Florida!"

"Leah! Just stop!" Sam's alpha voice was filled with rage.

I just ran past them and ran up to his room and I was met with a Paul that wasn't my Paul. This Paul was just so broken, so sad. He was curled up in a ball clutching onto a shirt that I had probably left here the last time I was here. He was sobbing saying 'she's gone'.

"Paul-" Before I could get the rest of my sentence out he was right next to me hanging onto my leg.

"Please Bella, don't leave me. I love you please. I will do anything. I am so sorry just please don't leave!" My heart started to break again. I knelt down and just held him saying how sorry I was and that it wasn't his fault, that he was just trying to protect me and I should have listened to him. He looked back at me, tears still in his eyes. I hated seeing him like this it broke me up more than I already was.

"Bella, do you know why I asked you to stay away?" I couldn't form the words, so I just nodded. "Bella, I love you so very much. Please, just please don't make me stay away. I love you more than anything and I can't loose you. It kills me inside!" He leaned back into me and we just sat there.

"Paul, I never want you to leave me. I always want you! I love you more than anything in the world." We moved to his bed and he just held me and we just laid there adjusting from the pain that we had both endured.

"Bella." He startled me I looked up at him he had so much love in his eyes." "Bella, would you move in with me?" That question took me back. Did I love him? Yes. Did I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Yes. Were we moving to fast? Well, yes but I wasn't about to care about what other people thought. We were imprints, destined to be together forever.

"Yes."

_**DRAMA! Okay so I'm not too good with fights, since I have never had one with a guy before...haha So review please (=**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Three updates in one day...I am SO on a roll haha (= It BTW is FREEZING in the Central Minnesota area (it is currently -10 with a wind chill advisory...grrrr) Thank you for all the reviews and the story/author alerts! I do not (sadly) own twilight or any of the characters, I do however own a bunch of candy canes and a pair a Vera Wang shoes :D**_

**Chapter 9**

**BPV**

Currently I was laying in Paul's arms watching my favorite movie Pride and Prejudice. It was at the part where Elizabeth Bennett was telling Mr. Darcy that she would never love him (oh if she only knew haha). I had been now living with Paul for a couple of days. I remember telling Charlie that I was moving out and going to be living with Paul.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Dad, I am going to be moving in with someone." I thought that leaving who the someone is at first would be a good idea._

_ "Oh really Bells. And who would this 'someone' be?"_

_ "Um, my boyfriend Paul. He asked me to move in with him and I said yes." Charlie just stared at me, and started to turn an odd shade of red. I thought at first that maybe he was going to have a heart attack. Great, I don't need that on my conscious. "Dad, DAD breath!"_

_ "Oh, well I guess I should have seen this coming. But are you sure about this? You guys did just get in a pretty big fight. I've never seen you so hurt. I just- I don't know are you sure you are making the right decision? I will always support you, I mean you are my baby girl I just, well you know." Charlie wasn't much for expressing his feelings. I knew he cared about me, he just didn't want Paul to pull and Edward and leave me heartbroken. _

_ "Yeah, Dad I am very sure about this. I love Paul, he loves me. I am planning on being with him for the rest of my life." I had hoped this would have been good enough for him, but alas he is my dad and of course if wouldn't._

_ "Well, is that Paul's plan as well? Does he plan on making you his wife someday?" Of course he would pull out that question. Any dad would._

_ "Yes, Dad. I know that Paul loves me, and also wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He feels horrible for the fight. And it was me as well who had a part in that fight. We talked it over and worked it out. I know that relationships take work. But, I also know that both Paul and I are in this for the long haul. So I need you to support me on this dad and be okay with me moving in with Paul. I mean it's not like I am going far. I will be like 5 minutes from where you spend 95% of you time. Okay?" He must have been okay with that response because he came over and just gave me a hug._

**End Flashback**

I smiled slightly to myself and continued to watch the movie. I heard Paul sigh. I knew that he hated this movie, or any 'girly shit' as he so delicately put it. But, I also knew that he would watch it with me because it was something that I liked and he didn't want to get on my bad side. I looked up and he just stared off out the window. I reached for the remote to turn the movie off.

"Babe, why did you do that? You love this movie?"

"Well, I also know that you hate it. We can do something that you like." He had been selfless lately, so I was going to be the 'bigger one' and let him pick something.

"Well, we could go to bed. I mean it is 10 pm." That was true, and I was getting sleepy.

"Okay, race you!" I of course beat him. It was that or he just let me, not that I cared haha. I crawled into bed and just fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up alone. I rolled over and saw there was a note and a white rose.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_ I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake up and see your beautiful eyes. Sam called, he wanted us to do a once over of the area to make sure the Cullen's are really gone. I am not sure how long I will be gone. If you want to Emily is home so you can go over there and hang out if you get bored. When I get done patrolling I have to head up to Seattle for some business. I will not be home until late tonight. Please do not wait up for me! I love you!_

_ Love your very own hot werewolf,_

_ Paul_

Sigh. Well, I guess I would do so much needed cleaning around his house. Being a guy of course his house was pretty messy. I started upstairs cleaning his bathroom, and the bedroom when I heard a knock on the door. I pranced downstairs and opened the door to find myself a tall dark skinned girl. She had beautiful dark brown eyes, and gorgeous black hair.

"Hi, can I help you?" I tried to mask my confusion of who this woman was with politeness.

"Hi, I was wondering if Paul was here? I am a friend of his, and I need to drop something off for him."

"Um, okay. You could just leave it with me and I will give it to him when he gets home." She smiled and just handed me a package. I thanked her and shut the door. I put the package on the table and continued my cleaning. It took me most of the day to get the house clean. It was D I R T Y! I quickly made myself dinner and cleaned up when I was finished. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already 7:30. Where was Paul. I mean he did say he was going to be late, but I didn't think THIS late. I missed him. I wonder what he was doing in Seattle, and what was in that package. I walked up to our room and got ready for bed. Sinking in bed I didn't think I would fall asleep but before I knew if I felt Paul sinking into bed with me.

"What time is it?" I said drunkenly from sleep.

"It's after 1. Go back to sleep Bella." ONE? Um, okay I guess whatever I wasn't going to push the subject. But don't think I was going to let him get away with being THIS late. I just rolled over and fell back asleep.

Waking up I rolled over and saw that Paul was missing...AGAIN. I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. I saw him opening the package.

"Paul, whats in the package?" I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Oh, it's just some book I ordered a while ago. Nothing major." He smiled and leaned his head up to kiss me. "I was thinking that you and I could go on a date tonight. I have some things planned for you and me." Oh, a date. Who knew he could be the romantic type haha.

"Alrighty, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I am going to send you to a spa appointment this morning in Port Angeles. Then you will have lunch, then come back here. Then we will go from there okay?" I wasn't a big fan of surprises, but I thought I would let him have his fun.

I was whisked out to my truck and headed over to Port Angeles. I arrived at the spa and boy did the massage feel good! I had been to one once before in my life, and I loved it then as well! After the spa appointment I went over to the Italian restaurant and ordered my favorite mushroom ravioli. As I finished I messaged Paul and told him I was on my way back and I would see him in about an hour. When I got back Paul told me to go take a short nap, that he had some planning still to do and that he would wake me up.

"Bella, it's time to get up. You need to get ready Bella." I slowly woke up and he kissed my nose. "I laid some clothes out for you to change into. Change, and meet me downstairs okay." I nodded my head and slowly got up and headed to the bathroom to quickly fix my hair. I added some curls to my already curly hair. I walked back into the room and saw a beautiful tea length sapphire dress. I always liked that color, and apparently so did Paul. I quickly got dressed and met Paul downstairs. He had in his hand a pick nick basket. (how romantic is that!) We made our way to the beach and he set down the blanket and he started to feed me (again how romantic is he!) I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then on his chest. I loved this man more than anything.

"Bella," I looked back at him, he looked at me with all the love in the world, he also looked like he was dead nervous about something. "Bella, my Bella. I love you more than anything. You are mine, my imprint. You have given my life meaning when I thought that I had none. You brought a light in my life when all I had was darkness. You make me want to be anything. I love you more than anything." He then pulled a box out of his pocked and I saw it. "Bella, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me my Bella." I just stared at him in awe. I couldn't believe it he had asked me the one question I have wanted to hear these last 4 months. Yes, we had only been together for a little over 4 months, but it seemed like years. I loved him and I knew what I wanted, and I want him.

"Yes, Paul! Yes I will marry you!" I launched myself at him before he could say anything. We just made out on the beach like two crazy teenagers as the sun set. I was now engaged. I couldn't believe it. I Isabella Marie Swan was an engaged women and I couldn't have been any happier than I was at this point.

_**Alrighty, so yes they are engaged. I have always wanted a beach proposal (yes I have dreamed about my proposal...first I gotta get a boyfriend haha) Well you all know the drill reviews make me write faster haha **_**(=**


	12. Chapter 10

_**BRRR it is still REALLY cold haha (that's what I get for living in Minnesota) Speaking of...have you guys seen the video of the Metrrodomes roof caving in? (pretty schweet! haha) **__**.com/video/weather-15749664/23469485**__**  
Thank you guys again for the review/alerts! I also do not own Twilight or the characters**_

**Chapter 10**

**PPV **

I was on top of the world! I was engaged to the most beautiful women in the world. The love of my life, my Bella. I had to pinch myself just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"What did you do that for?" Her and I were currently in bed, she leaned over and peppered my chest with kisses.

"Just making sure that this wasn't all just some amazing dream. That you were really here and engaged to me." She looked up at me. Dang, she was beautiful with the afterglow of everything that has happened. I loved her so much.

"No, I sure hope this isn't a dream. If it is I don't ever want to wake up!" She snuggled back into my chest and she slowly fell asleep. I didn't want to, but I had to sneak off and do some pack duties. Quickly leaving Bella a note I ran out side and phased.

_"So you finally asked her huh? Well congrats Paul!" Sam had known about me asking Bella, I had asked for his advice on how to do it." _

_ "Thanks man, can you hurry this quick meeting up I got to get home."_

_ "Miss your leech lover already lover dog?" Leah just didn't have a pleasant thought at all._

_ "Yes, I do miss my Bella. She is not a leech lover you crazy witch!" _

_ "Leah, that's enough!" Sam's alpha voice rang clear. "Now the reason I called you all here was to discuss the recent Cullen 'deaths'. As far as we know they are gone, but we will keep on guard just in case they really aren't. So, I've decided that we will only phase when it's necessary. Sound good?" We all barked in agreement. Sam gave the okay to go home so we did. I quickly put on a pair of shorts and ran back to the house to fall asleep next to Bella. _

**BPV**

Waking up and kissing Paul goodbye I headed off to the beach. I had told him that I just wanted to catch some sun and I would hang out with him later. When I got to the beach I didn't think that I would run into Leah.

"Oh, if it isn't the leech lover! I hope that Paul realizes that you are just using him until your leech boy comes back. I bet that he isn't really dead." What? Where did all this come from?

"Um, look here Leah, I am not a leech lover. I really do love Paul okay?"

"YEAH RIGHT! I wish you would have NEVER come into our lives! Why don't you just leave and go back to Florida where you belong! Everyone was loads happier when you weren't here!"

"What, what do you mean? Edward and his family are really dead! I haven't seen or talked to them all in over a year. I can't believe that you all want me to go back to Florida." I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I couldn't believe that she was saying those things to me!

"Just leave, and never come back! Isn't that what you said to Paul! If you love him so much why did you tell him that! You are a hateful person, so just LEAVE!" I quickly turned around and just ran. Ran until I couldn't anymore. I wasn't sure where I was, but I collapsed from exhaustion. I just let the tears flow. Leah was right, I was a hateful person. But why, why did she have to bring all of those things up. I wasn't sure how long I had sat there, but I heard a noise. I turned and there I saw a wolf. It was a big black wolf. I knew instantly who it was.

"Hey Sam." I sniffled attempting to cover up my crying. He turned and ran back, I figured to phase.

"Bella, what in the world are you doing out here? Even if there are no vampires around it still could be dangerous. Paul is half out of his mind looking for you!" Of course, I had forgotten that Paul would figure out I wasn't at the beach.

"I'm sorry, I met Leah up at the beach and she just said somethings and I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I have no idea where I am." I leaned into his chest and sobbed as he held me close.

"Bella, you are just outside of La Push. What did Leah say to you?" I quickly attempted to re-tell what had happened on the beach. He tensed up, but I knew that he was in more control than the other pack members. "Bella, that is not true! We do not want you to leave. Leah is just a bitter person who likes to make other people miserable! Don't listen to-" Sam was cut off by a low growl. I turned quickly and saw a silver wolf. My Paul. I jumped away from Sam and ran over and just hugged him. Not caring that he was still in wolf form. He nuzzled me with his head. I pushed back and jumped on his back. He ran back to his house just as quick as ever. I jumped off and ran into the house collapsing onto the couch. Paul ran in after me and he just held me. He continued to say sweet nothings in my ear as I cried. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I am guessing that I was asleep for about an hour or so. I opened my eyes and looked right into Paul's dark brown ones.

"I am so sorry that she said those things Bella." Wow, nothing like jumping right in.

"It's not your fault, she is just a hateful person that just seems to like making my life miserable and saying things that aren't true." I leaned into him, still tired despite that I had just taken a short nap.

"Bella, I never doubt you. I love you more than anything." I leaned back into his chest and kissed it. I loved this man so very much! We just continued to lay there and slowly fall into a deep sleep.

_**Okay, so that's that for now. I will update just as soon as I can (probably tomorrow morning) But like I said before review make me update faster haha **_**(=**


	13. Chapter 11

_**Alright, so I was going to put this in the last chapter, but I was just way to tired so here it is haha **_**(= **_**I do not own Twilight or the Characters**_

**Chapter 11**

**PPV**

I woke up shortly after falling asleep on the couch with Bella. I snuck out and headed over to Sam's. I went to knock on the door but it opened before I did.

"I expected you to come over here. It needs to be done. You head over and get Jacob, Jared, and Quil and Embry. I will head over to the Clearwater's and get Seth and Leah. I'll meet you at the spot in the woods." I stiffly nodded and head over to get the rest of the pack.

It didn't take long I just gave them the look and they followed. We met at the spot and all phased.

_"What's going on?" Quil was still somewhat new to all of this. He has yet to see this done, or understand really what we are doing. _

_ "Quil, Leah majorly upset Paul's imprint Bella. And as you have heard in the stories a wolf does not upset another wolf's imprint. So, we are going to have to punish Leah." Jake was short sweet and straight to the point. We didn't wait long before we saw Sam, Leah, and Seth. I tried to hold back a growl but I was just so angry with her._

_ "What, I didn't do anything wrong. I just told her the truth! Life would have been a whole lot better if she would have just stayed in Florida. Heck, it would have been better if she had never moved up here in the first place" I couldn't take it anymore I just lunged at her. Leah wasn't that great of a fighter, she just had a lot of pent up anger and rage. And she just was a down right snobby witch. I pinned her within minutes._

_ "What you did to Bella was so NOT cool! She is my imprint. And you know that you are supposed to respect another wolf's imprint no matter what! You have been doing this before with Emily. You know it's not her fault that her and Sam imprinted. It just happened!" I just didn't understand why she just felt the need to be the way she is. I mean sure she was hurt after the whole imprinting thing, but come on! It's no one's fault, this stuff just happens!_

_ "You know nothing Paul! You have never felt heartbreak like this!"_

_ "Bella has! I don't understand why you felt the need to bring up painful memories and accuse her of wanting to run back to the Cullen's when you know just like I do that they are dead! They aren't coming back ever again!"_

_ "Guys, I know that we have a duty to do, and I really hate to break this up. But, am I the only one who feels something is off. I smell something, it's not normal. We can deal with this later right now we got a job to do." Sam's alpha voice was filled with worry. My first concern was Bella. I quickly ran back to the house and phased. I ran to the living room. She wasn't there, maybe she woke up and went upstairs. I ran upstairs to the bedroom. She was gone. I ran outside and quickly phased._

_ "SAM! It's Bella, she's gone!"_

**BPV**

Waking up I noticed that Paul was gone. Maybe he went upstairs quick. I walked to the bedroom and noticed he wasn't there. I was to tired to look for him so I quickly undressed and put my pajamas on. I heard a slight movement behind me.

"Paul, what did I tell you about scaring me! So not cool!" I turned around and saw nothing. But, I heard it again. "Okay, not funny. Who is there?"

"Why, Bella so nice to finally meet you!" The voice sounded like bells, but also a sickly sound to them.

"Who are yo-" Everything went black around me. I slipped into nothingness.

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn Yeah MAJOR cliffy...sorry but I will update before the day is over with I promise (= So REVIEW please**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Alrighty so here it is! Thank you all for the reviews, and again sorry for the cliffy but yeah it just happened.**_

**Chapter 12**

**PPV**

She's gone, my Bella is gone. I know she was taken because if she just left, she would have left a note or told someone. I was so angry, so sad, so hurt that I knew that if I didn't make it out of my house I would phase right then and there. I made it out of the house just in time.

"_Paul, we will find her I promise." Sam's attempts to calm me down were no good. How could they be? My Bella, my reason for being here was taken away from me. Until Bella was back and safe in my arms life literally had no point to it. I just continued to lay there in my front yard. Not caring who saw me, not caring what happened to me now. I just wanted my Bella back. It took Sam and Jake about 5 more hours just to calm me down, but eventually it happened just so I could phase back. _

"Guys, why don't you go into the house and check the scent's." I, at this point just wanted to get Bella back at any cost.

"Already done it Paul. It seems to be a vampire. Not one that we've come across so we do know for a fact that it isn't any of the Cullen's." It was then that I noticed that everyone was there, except for Leah.

"Guys, where is Leah? I mean I know we still got business to take care of, but why isn't she here?" It was then that the rest of the pack noticed as well.

"Paul, Leah left after we all split up. No one has seen her or 'heard' her since. She either is just at home, or she has 'shut her mind off'." I didn't care about the fact that Leah was gone, she could stay gone as far as I was concerned. I just went upstairs and went back to bed. I just wanted to soak up her smell, just lay there and just breath her in like it was the most important task.

**BPV**

Slowly coming back from unconsciousness I was a pair a bright red eyes looking down at me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a women next to me. She looked to be about the same size as Alice did, and she had white blonde hair. I looked to the front of the car and saw a man about the same age with long dark hair.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I figured why they heck not just get the obvious questions out of the way.

"Ha ha dear one, well why not get the inevitable questions out of the way. I am Charlotte, and this is my mate Peter. Perhaps you have heard of us from the Cullen's?" Her bell like voice make me sick. A year ago I would have wanted to hear more of her voice, but now I just wanted her to shut up!

"No, I have never heard of-"

"SHUT UP! I don't need to her mindless human small talk! We are almost there anyway!" What 'where' was I wasn't sure of. I looked out the window and noticed the desert. We must be in the southern part of the U.S. Arriving at a ranch style house I was forced out of the vehicle. I was drug/walked into the house. It was there and then that I saw something that I thought I would never see ever again. _(And I so was going to just end it there...but I have already done one cliffy and thought I shouldn't do another one...haha) _

"ALICE? What is THIS! What is going on? I thought you were dead!"

"All in good time Bella dear. All in good time. Did Leah help distract those stupid dogs while you got her?" Wait, what? Leah, distract?

"Wait, what is going on? What do you mean Leah distracting the pack?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

"Oh, Bella you truly are stupid. We only made your stupid mutts think we were on our way to the Voltouri to 'die'. Yes, your Edward and the rest of the family are really gone, but we took you because were bored and wanted a human play thing." I just looked at her with horror. Here was Alice. She was this sweet innocent wonderful girl that was like my sister. But, I guess I was wrong. How could someone like that just be so horrible, and just downright despicable?

"Alice, why? Why would you do this to me? I thought that you loved me, and cared about me."

"Oh Bella, how silly you are! It is very easy for my kind to lie. I just did what I do best, lie. It's quite easy when I can see the future. We knew that we couldn't go back and get you ourselves so we had Leah help out. Oh, don't look so shocked! Did you ever wonder why she tried so hard to get you to run away all the time? Oh, and I did say one thing that was the truth, Victoria is really dead. She was going to help us out, but she got in the way so we eliminated her." I just sat back in the couch, I was just flabbergasted. I couldn't understand why? Alice led me off the couch and brought me to a room at the end of a hall. She opened the door and just threw me in there. I landed on a cement floor. I noticed that there was a little bit of light coming from a small window. I saw enough to see what was in the room A small table and a chair, and a small bed. There was a side table with one set of clothing laid on it. I crawled on the bed and pulled the small blanket over me. Oh Paul where are you!

_**Okay, I'm stopping there for the evening. It's late (for me) I'm tired haha. I have finals until Wednesday, so I will update, but I will do a long chapter just for you guys after my finals...I promise**_** (=**_** So Review pretty please **_**(=**


	15. Chapter 13

_**Yes, depressing, sad and horrible )= But it will get better I promise...maybe not right away but it will soon! So thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I also would love it if you would check out my other story and review on that one (just so I can get your opinion) I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**_

**Chapter 13**

**BPV**

I woke up to a loud thump. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a tall blonde figure at the other end of the small room.

"What do you want Jasper? Are you going to explain to me why you are doing this?" I bitterly just spat the words at him. I was at the point of not caring if I was polite of not.

"Bella" his words were quiet and quick. "Bella, keep your voice down. The others aren't here. They are meeting Leah and bringing her back. I only have a few minutes to tell you everything." I quickly nodded begging him to continue. "Bella I didn't really want to do this. I mean sure I helped with everything, but I didn't think Alice and Leah would take it this far! Alice has this crazy obsession with you. It's like nothing I have ever seen before. She recruited Leah to help with kidnapping you. Alice was horrified that you were so willing to give her up for you wolf friends. She looked at it as betrayal, and she wanted to 'teach you a lesson'. I know, crazy right? But me of course loving her more than anything went along with it. I am sorry Bella, and I do hope that those mutts end up finding you. I'm sorry I can't say more but they should all be back soon, why don't you try and fall back asleep." I nodded, feeling the tears come to my face. I tried to fall asleep, but I knew that deep down sleep wouldn't come to me now.

"Jasper! Did you wake the human yet?" Alice's screechy cat voice broke through the silence. Sigh, this was going to be one long, painful day.

**PPV**

"PAUL!" Sam's voice was loud, but had a hint of hope to it. "Paul, I know you can hear me, so just listen. Leah finally phased and let some of her thoughts through." My head just shot up at the sound of Leah's name.

"What, where is she! Does she have Bella? Does she know where Bella is?" My questions came out in a jumble I'm surprised that he understood anything I said.

"Paul, breath. Jacob saw the thoughts. He didn't see much, all he was was the desert. And that leech Alice." I growled at her name. I thought she was dead! And furthermore, I thought that Leah hated leeches, so why would she conspire with them?

"When are we leaving? Who is all going with us?" I know that not all of the pack members could come with us.

"Well, I was thinking as soon as possible. I was also talking with the elders and they agree that of course Jacob, Embry, Quil and Jared would come with us. Seth wanted to come, but under the circumstances we wanted to leave that one up to Sue. Collin and Brady are going to stay behind because they are to young for this stuff." I nodded in agreement. I also didn't think that Seth needed to come with and see the monster his sister really was first hand.

We all quickly made our way to the airport in Port Angeles. I had no idea what part of the south Sam was planning on starting out in, but I was just in a numb state of mind. I NEEDED my Bella like I needed oxygen. Leah was going to pay, as well as the Cullen's and whoever helped them (if there was anyone else). We waited for the plane to take off, but there was some delays. I had half a notion to walk up to the cock-pit and give them a piece of my mind! Sam put his hand on my shoulder and mumbled something about that we would be leaving soon and to relax. But how could I relax? How could anyone expect me to relax when this was going on?

**BPV**

Being drug out of the room was something I was getting used to now. I was thrown into the couch I assume. I looked to my right and I saw Jasper and to my right was Charlotte. I looked in front of me to see Leah.

"Leah, what the heck! Why did you do this to me? You went against pack rules you know what will happen to you when the pack gets here right?" She just snorted and laughed at me.

"Oh, Bella you really are stupid! You mean IF the pack finds us. I highly doubt they will because I will not be phasing and we left no scent trail. So they have nothing to go off of!" I just stared at her. I knew she was right, but deep down I just had to keep hope that Paul would come for me. Alice came into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Here Bella, we don't want our human to loose any of her strength now do we?" Her voice was just sickening sweet. I just picked at the food, not knowing if she put anything in there. I knew it was just a matter of time before they got sick of my and just ended my life. I knew that would please Leah.

**JPV (Jacob, yeah I so went there haha)**

Just seeing Paul, so lifeless and helpless. It made things painful for me as well. I couldn't believe that Leah would do something like this! I mean yeah I knew just as well as anyone that she was bitter and just plain horrible to be around. But, I never thought that she would go this far and actually kidnap someone! I looked over at Sam who just stared straight ahead. I knew without phasing what he was thinking. It was what we were all thinking. How were we going to find Bella and deal with Leah and the Cullen's. I knew we had the numbers to pull this off, but how we would find Bella would be a different story.

Landing in Huston, Texas I glanced over at Sam with a questioning glance.

"The place that Leah leaked looked like a Texas ranch house. We are going to start with ranch houses around the area first. Then, we will go from there." I nodded stiffly. My main concern was getting Bella back alive. What happened to Leah, well I didn't give a crap right now.

**PPV**

We decided that once we were out of the airport in Huston that we would get out of the city and search around the city. I really didn't think that they would keep here in a crowded city where it would be easy to identify her. We traveled quickly out of the city and started to get a look around. I noticed right away the leech stench. I knew they were around here. "Sam! Notice the leech stench?" He stiffly nodded. It was hard for me to phase, but with no trees for cover it would be hard to explain giant wolves in the middle of the desert. We followed the scent until it got stronger. We ran into two vampires. A tall dark haired one and a tiny blonde one. They were in attack stance so we had no choice but to quickly kill them. It didn't take long thankfully. I was surprised. They did put up a good fight, but maybe it was the fact that they were outnumber 6 to 2.

**BPV**

"Alice, just please, please tell me what this is about! It can't be just for amusement. I mean I could think of a million other things that would amuse you other than just kidnapping me."

"Oh Bella you really are a persistent one. Fine, I did it because I am 'infatuated' with you I suppose. You amuse me. I lied to Edward when I told him you would be together. I did it so I could keep you around. Jasper understands why I did this, even if he doesn't want to believe it. I only hope that Charlotte and Peter hurry back quickly. I don't want them to miss out on all the fun that will happen tonight." She smiled a sick smile my way. And walked out of the 'my' room. I just cried out in my head _'Paul, oh Paul hurry and save me!' _

**PPV **_**(Yeah I know I'm switching point of views a lot in this chapter, sorry if it's bugging you)**_

__After disposing of the two leeches we continued to head off in the direction that they were coming from, hoping that we would smell of see something.

_"Paul, I smell Leah, do you as well? Or am I just now loosing it?" Sam and Jake's thoughts both practically shouted at me._

_ "Yeah, I smell her. How do we want to do this?" I didn't know if we were going to have one specific person go after Leah, or what the deal was._

_ "Well, since it is your imprint, you are the one that needs to get justice for Bella. We will be there in case she is not alone, but it is all you." Sam of course would be the one to be able to think things through by the book. _

_ "Okay, I do want you there in case." Leah, of course was not hard to find. We surrounded her quickly. She was not far off from a ranch house, so I knew that if there were any other leeches there they would smell us. "LEAH!" I quickly just knocked right into her. She yelped out in pain. "GOOD! I'm glad that hurt your heartless witch! Why, WHY would you go against pack laws, against the laws of our ancestors and do this to an imprint?" She just looked ashamed when I threw the family card out. But she deserved it, what she did was downright horrible, and unforgivable. _

_ "I did it because I wanted someone else to hurt just like I have been hurting! You now understand what it feels like to have someone taken from you Paul! You now know what the pain feels like!" CHRIST was that what this was about for her? Pain of loosing someone! _

_ "Oh, Leah I still can't believe that this is about Sam imprinting! You really need to let it go it's not-"_

_ "YEAH I get it! It's not his fault, but not only did I loose Sam, but I lost someone else!" Wait what?_

_ "What do you mean you lost someone else? You never had anyone else that we know of. Was it a secret-"_

_ "Christ Paul you really are stupid! I LOVED YOU! I wanted you, but you never saw anyone ever, until Bella came around. Stupid vampire loving girl!"_

_ "YOU NEVER HAD ME LEAH! What the heck! I never noticed any other girl because I didn't want to hurt anyone ever!" I couldn't take it anymore I just quickly lunged at her before she knew what hit her and snapped her neck. Before anyone could say anything I heard it. Bella's scream, I would know it anywhere._

**BPV**

"Jasper, the stupid mutts found us!" Alice sounded slightly panicked, but at the same time she probably knew this would happen and just wanted to make me feel a tad bit of hope. So, I did the only thing I knew that I could do, I screamed. I screamed loud and I screamed so loud that I knew Paul would hear me. Alice quickly pushed me into the wall and grabbed me and held me still. I heard the front door quickly swing open.

"Move and I will bite her!" Alice's teeth were inches if not centimeters away from my neck.

"Alice, please" I begged tears running down my face. I knew that if she bit me it would all be over. The pack would be forced to kill me.

"Shut up Bella, I am so sick of this!"

"Alice, please just let her go. Please, she is my everything" Paul's pleading voice was just to much for me. To not only see him in this kind of pain, but to hear it in his voice put me in more pain than I already was in. But, before I knew it I felt Alice being ripped away from me. I heard a scream and it was silenced. I dropped to the ground and slowly turned. I saw Jasper there standing over a decapitated Alice. I looked at him and saw the fear, and the sadness in his eyes.

"Just kill me quickly" Those were the only words that came out of his mouth before Sam finished the job. Paul ran over to me quickly. He had probably phased before coming into the house. I held him like my life depended on it and I was carried out of that house alive.

_**Alrighty, there it is! I hope it wasn't too bad, or anything like that...So do your thing and review review review please (=**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**WOW! Thank you for the reviews/alerts! (= Well I am now off of school for the next month! (YAY!) Well on to the next chapter (= Question answer: yes Alice and Jasper are dead along with Charlotte and Peter (and Leah) This one won't be all that long, but I will update again tomorrow I promise!**_

**Chapter 14**

**BPV**

Laying in bed, I held onto Paul like my life depended on it. I have been unable to let go of him since we had gotten back to the safety of La Push (which was now 4 days ago). No one could blame me really, but I also didn't want to smother him. I felt him stir next to me and I grabbed on tighter.

"Babe, I'm just going to the bathroom. I will be right back, I promise." It took me a couple of seconds before I finally loosened my grip enough for him to go to the bathroom.

"Just hurry back." I mumbled more to myself, but I knew that he heard me. He got back just as quickly as he left. I latched back to him. I slowly fell back asleep.

**PPV**

Bella. She was finally back in my arms. I don't blame her at all for being extremely clingy. No one does. I didn't want to let her go either, fear that she would just disappear again. I got a text message from Sam saying the the pack and Emily was going to be coming over at noonish. I decided to just let Bella sleep until about 11.

"Bella." I kissed the top of her head, she slowly started to stir. "Bella, wake up Sam and the gang are going to be coming over in about an hour." She slowly opened her eyes and just looked at me, afraid that I wasn't real. "Bella I'm really here. You are here and safe with me." She looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry Paul, I'm just afraid that this is all a dream and that one morning I will wake up and still be back at the house with THEM." I held her tighter and kissed her slowly.

"Oh, Bella I am really here, I will say that every day for the rest of our lives if it makes you feel better." We got up and got dressed, after her getting dressed she quickly latched onto me and we made our way downstairs to wait for the others to show up. It wasn't to much longer until we heard a knock on the door.

"Just come on in guys door's open!" There was no point in me getting up because Bella would end up just following me. Sam, Jared, Jake, and Seth walked in. Apparently not everyone was going to be here, but again that was okay.

"What's going on guys?" Bella kept her head buried in my chest. Jake looked over at me questionably. "She hasn't wanted to leave my side, or she won't let me leave her side since she got back. Not that I blame her, because I don't want to leave her alone ever!" Jake just nodded and came over to hug Bella. I know that he was worried about her as well. We all were still. Whatever happened, and Bella isn't really talking much about what did, messed her up badly! If those stupid leeches weren't dead, I would kill them again!

"So, you guy's wanted to talk then talk!" I was surprised Bella was talking, she has only really said a few words since she got back. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah we did didn't we. They just mainly wanted to come over and see you babe, to make sure you were still doing okay. We are and were worried about you Bells." Seth continued to sit on the floor uncomfortably. I knew that his sister being gone, and what she did tore him up. Telling Sue was not as hard as we thought it would have been. She knew right away what Leah had done. She also knew what would have happened if we had brought her back and the elders had to deal with her. She just simply said 'at least it was quick.'

**BPV**

Sitting there with the boys, still curled up into Paul. I knew that I was being super clingy, but I couldn't help it. After being taken from him like that I didn't want to leave his side. I wouldn't be like this forever, I just needed to be with him for the time being. I still had yet to talk about what happened, and I also still hadn't talked to Seth. I was sorry that he had lost his sister, but at the same time I was glad Leah was gone!

"Bella." I looked over to see who had called my name. Seth? I nodded my head toward him, not really trusting my voice at the moment.

"Bella, I haven't been able to really wrap my mind around everything that has happened this last week. I just want to say I am so sorry for what my sister did to you, and to Paul. I knew that she was a bitter witch who could just be mean, but I never knew that she would go as far as to help kidnap someone. I feel horrible that you had to go through that, that you were separated from your imprint. I can't imagine what that type of pain feels like. Bella I saw in you more of a sister than I saw in Leah. I hope that you can forgive me." By now I was in tears much like Seth. For the first time in four days I had let go of Paul. I quickly made my way over to Seth and hugged him.

"It isn't your fault Seth. Leah made her choice. Nothing that happened was any of your guys fault." I hugged him once more and made my way over to Paul again. This time just sitting next to him. I leaned over to him and kissed him quickly. I was home, and I couldn't have been happier!

_**Alrighty, there is that for now. I will update again tomorrow (= I swear on my Vera Wang shoes haha (BTW they are pretty much the HOTTEST shoes I own hahaha)**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**Thank you again for the updates and alerts (= I also do not own Twilight or any of the Characters )=**_

**Chapter 15**

**BPV**

Waking up I looked over and saw that Paul was still asleep. I kissed his head and got out of bed. Quickly getting dressed I wrote him a note so he didn't worry about me. I made my way to Port Angeles to do the one thing I have wanted to do for the past 2 weeks. I was going to look at wedding dresses. I already knew that I wanted a simple dress, not overly fancy. Walking around the dress shop I noticed a lot of 'poofy, white puffs up fluff and sparkles. I just groaned and looked to the door.

"Can I help you with anything?" An older lady came to my 'rescue'.

"Well, maybe. I am just looking for a simple dress for my wedding. I don't want anything poofy, I just want a simple slightly clingy dress."

"Well I have a few dresses that might work for you." She led me to one side of the store and showed me several dresses. Looking for a while I came across the perfect dress. I tried it on and it fit me perfectly. It also fit my requirements for my dress. I purchased it and made my way to Charlies house. _(Link to the dress at the bottom in the authors note) _

Arriving later to Charlies house I quickly made my way inside. I brought my dress up to my old room and put it in my closet. I heard the door shut.

"Bella? Is that you?" I smiled, only Charlie.

"Yeah Dad it's me." I went down the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"Well Bella I missed you to! Did you need something?"

"Oh, no dad. I was just wondering if I could keep my wedding dress here so Paul won't see it."

"Wedding dress? Yeah sure kid that would be alright. Do you know when the big day is going to be?"

"Nope not yet dad. I just figured I would get the dress out of the way. But, I will let you know as soon as he and I talk about it. Speaking of Paul I should head off I don't want him to worry." I kissed him goodbye and headed back to La Push. Arriving I noticed that Paul's car was missing. I backed out of the driveway and headed over to Sam's. I saw the lights were on, but no Paul's car. I got out of the car and let myself into the house.

"Bella, whats up?" Emily was so sweet.

"I was just wondering if you had seen or heard from Paul today?"

"Oh, yes he and Sam headed over to Forks to pick up some grocery's. That's weird that he didn't call you or message you." She just looked off toward the door. "Oh, here comes Sam now."

"Hey Sam, was Paul with you?"

"Um, yeah. He just went home." I smiled and thanked them both and headed back home. As I got home I made my way into the house. I was excited to see Paul after a long day.

"Hi honey I'm home!" I went to go give him a hug but the look in his eyes told me that it wouldn't be a good idea. "What's the matter?"

"Why did you lie to me?" I was confused. I didn't lie, I went to Port Angeles like I had told him. Where was he going with this?

"I didn't lie to you, I went to Port Angeles like I said in the note I left you. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you in Forks today, what were you doing?" Okay so now he doesn't trust me. Yes I stopped in Forks, but I didn't really tell him that.

"Yeah, I did stop in Forks."

"For what? You really didn't have any reason to go to Forks did you?" Okay now I was just getting irritated. There went my good day!

"Okay FINE I didn't really want to tell you this like this. I went to Port Angeles to go dress shopping and I brought the dress to Charlies house so that you wouldn't see it! Why couldn't you just drop it and trust me?" I walked back out of the house and made my way back to Sam and Emily's.

Arriving back at Sam's house I went in and opened the door.

"Bella, what happened. Was Paul not at the house?" Sam of course was worried.

"Where is Emily? I need to talk to her right now!" I didn't mean to sound demanding, but I was super upset and I needed a girl to talk to!

"I'm right here Bella, what's wrong? Do you and I need to go for a walk?" I nodded and we both made our way outside. I re-told her what happened today and the fight that Paul and I had just had. She listened without interrupting at all.

"Bella, Paul does trust you. He is just afraid of things happening. You need to talk to him about it. Girls have hurt Paul in the past, he won't admit it out loud but it has happened. I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you for the help Emily, I will talk to you later!" I headed back to the house, this time I was hoping that Paul was either in a better mood or out as a wolf. I walked in and saw that he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Paul," I walked over to him and sat close but not to close. "Paul, talk to me. What happened in your past?" He slowly looked at me, his face clearly filled with sadness.

"Bells, I don't want to talk about it." He got up and went to stand by the window.

"But how will I better understand why you are this mistrusting when it comes to girls." I got up and went to go stand by him. He turned and held me.

"Alright, I'll tell you." We went back to the couch and he continued to hold me. "In my past I had many girls cheat and lie to me. One in particular was with my friend at the time. She lied to my face constantly and when I confronted her about it, she lied again. It wasn't until I actually caught her in the action that I confirmed what I had already known." I kissed his head and hugged him.

"Babe, I would NEVER cheat on you. You do know that, don't you?" I looked into his eyes. They were full of sadness and vulnerability.

"I know Bella, it's just my old insecurities coming back to 'haunt' me. I love you and I know that you would never cheat on me." He stood up and carried me upstairs. He gently laid me on the bed and we made out like two crazy teenagers.

_**Yeah, short I know. But I will update VERY soon (= So like it? Or no? Review Please! (=**_

_**Dress: **__**.**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Not many reviews...was it because it was bad? If the story gets in a way you think it shouldn't PLEASE tell me (= Anywho I finally got the Wicked Soundtrack and I LOVE it haha (= Once again I do not own Twilight or the Characters. )=**_

**Chapter 16**

**PPV**

I really regret agreeing to what I am doing at this moment. I am currently sitting at the kitchen table with Bella, Emily and Sue Clearwater. We, well THEY were discussing the wedding and I was just there to agree with everything that they suggested or wrote down.

"I was thinking that I would want to get married as soon as possible, so maybe the date should be February 26. Does that sound good Paul?" Bella just looked at me, waiting for me to say no. But I was on the same page in that situation. I wanted to marry my girl as soon as I possibly could!

"Yeah, sure babe that sounds fantastic!" I leaned over to kiss her cheek. She went back to discussing little things with the girls. Like what the colors were going to be, flowers, and other crap that I didn't care about. But, I didn't want to say THAT aloud, I didn't feel like sitting through a scream fest thank you very much! I suddenly felt Bella's hand inch higher on my leg. I knew that she was getting more and more intimate with me daily, but she had never gone as far as to do it in front of people. I looked over to her, and she was just smiling and looking at a flower book. I poked at her and she looked at me and just smile, and stopped. She mouthed_ 'later' _to me. I nodded and got up from the table. I walked into the living room to watch a game, I drowned out the girls talking in the kitchen.

**BPV**

Working on the wedding details made me want Paul even more than I already did. (and trust me I wanted him BADLY) I continued to plan out the little details for the wedding with the girls. When we finished for the day I got up and made a quick dinner for Paul and I. When I was starting to cook he came up behind me and started kissing my neck. I started to pull down the straps of my tank top. I quickly turned around and met his mouth with mine. I pulled away and I led him to the bedroom.

Waking up a few hours later, I was laying on Paul's chest. He was still sound asleep. I snuck out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I noticed a different look on my face. It was more of a glow, happy look. I smiled and went back to the room to grab Paul's t-shirt. I went downstairs to put together a sandwich. A few minutes later I felt Paul's arms wrap around my waist, he kissed my neck.

"Babe, I woke up and you weren't there. Not cool leaving me all alone." He continued to kiss my neck.

"Well someone wore me out and made me hungry! So I came down to make a sandwich for myself. I was going to be back in bed the minute I was finished." I turned around and kissed him. I then went to go sit and eat my sandwich. I took my time eating my sandwich, knowing what I was doing to him. But, before I knew it he picked me up threw me up over his back and carried me upstairs 'cave man style' I protested, but he said that I wanted this as much as he did.

_**Yeah, I know. But I don't do lemons, sorry )= (have to do it in order to know how) So, if you liked it or didn't please review! Also I know that it isn't a long chapter, but I will update ASAP!**_


	19. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for not updating for a while )= I had to work all weekend so I was super busy! But I am updating YAY! Thank you for the reviews and the alerts (=**_

**Chapter 17**

**BPV**

I woke up naked and in Paul's arms. An amazing way to start out the day if I must say so myself!

"Happy New Year baby." He kissed my shoulder. I turned around and kissed him right on the lips.

"Happy New Year to you as well. A great way to start off the new year if I do say so." He chuckled and kissed me back.

"Yes, a very good way!" I knew it was horrible of me to just get out of bed and leave Paul all alone (who does that! Haha) But, I had to get things ready for the New Year's Day party. All the wolves and Emily were coming over. I went downstairs and started on making lunch. When you will be having nine wolves over, you will need A LOT of food to keep them happy!

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to do. Leaving me all alone in bed. What kind of person does that?" Ha Ha I knew what he was doing. He was trying to guilt me, well that wouldn't work. Not this time anyway.

"I don't know what I was thinking. How could I have done such a horrible thing?" I smiled back at him and continued with my work.

"Now, baby what is with that?" I turned, ready for my come back.

"Teasing me like that will get you know where mister." He just stared at me.

"But, it worked last night."

"Yeah, well that was last night, this is this morning. And, I am busy!" I shooed him to the living room to watch some sports. That ought to calm him down a couple notches. I did want nothing more than to take him upstairs and really show him how much I loved him, but I had work to do. I had started to chop up some onions to make home made onion rings when it hit me. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and threw up. Paul of course heard me and was there in an instant.

"Babe, are you okay?" I gave him the thumbs up and lifted my head. I stood up to brush my teeth quickly so I could resume my cooking tasks. "Are you sick, do we need to cancel this party?" Of course, he was always concerned for my well being.

"No, I am fine. I think I might have eaten something that was off, or something. But I am fine." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. It wasn't long before the gang got here. I immediately felt the love and happiness that was my 'family'. Sure we were big, weird, loud and dysfunctional. But hey, it was my family!

It had been about a week since the party, and I still have been getting sick, and have been REALLY tired. I've been thinking that I'm either really stressed about getting things together for the wedding, or I have been coming down with the flu. Emily is coming over to go over some of the final things before the wedding. She also said that she had some news that she wanted to share with me, I wonder what it could be.

"Bella!" I heard her come in through the door.

"Hey, Emily!" I went over and hugged her and we headed to the kitchen table. "Okay so I can't take it anymore. What is the news?" I yawned in the middle of that sentence.

"Well, first of all you seem really tired, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it is I have been tired, and sick for the past week."

"Oh, well maybe you have what I have." I looked at her confused for a minute. "Bella, when was your last period?" I quickly counted, I was late. I didn't even think about it with the wedding, and the whole I was kidnapped by crazy vampires and a witch of a wolf. "Um...um"

"That's what I thought. Well then now I can share my news! I am pregnant!" I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Wait, what has that got to do with me?"

"Oh Bell, sometimes you can truly be silly. Don't you think that it is possible that you are pregnant as well?" Oh, gosh! What if I am? What would I tell Paul? Would Paul leave me? Does he even want children? What would I tell my parents?

"Um, I don't know. Would you go to Port Angeles and get a test with me?" I didn't want to get one in La Push or Forks. People tend to gossip A LOT and I didn't want word to get around in case I was pregnant.

"Yes, lets get a move on then." We made our way to Port Angeles in record time. I think it was maybe the fact that I wanted to get the test and get home as soon as possible. I ended up getting three tests just to be sure. We hurried home and I ran upstairs to take the tests. Waiting was one of the hardest things I had to do. Emily tried to distract me by finishing up with looking at last minute wedding details, but it was no use. Finally I went to go look and all three said the exact same thing. **PREGNANT**

**PPV**

Bella was still sick. I had half a notion to make her go to the doctor or something. I didn't like to see her sick like that. It just broke me in two. I was over and Jacob's just hanging out with the guys. It was something that we needed to do, just hang out without any girls. It was Sam who kept acting funny. "Alright Sam, what gives. You have been about as giddy as a school girl. What is going on?" He just threw a pillow at me.

"Eh, nothing major except that Em's pregnant!"

"Congrats! That is amazing!" We all agreed, Sam being a dad was something that we all knew that he wanted. I couldn't wait until Bella and I made an announcement like that. I wasn't sure that if she even wanted children. I knew that I did. But, whatever she wanted I would go along with. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate.

_"Paul, you need to come home now!" Emily sounded a tad bit frantic, but also...happy? _

_ "Um, okay Em. I am on my way." _

I said goodbye to the guys and quickly made my way to my house. I heard Bella, crying? "Em, what's going on, why is Bella crying?" She just stood up and headed for the door.

"Just go talk to her and you will find out. She isn't sad, just really happy and also a little scared." She headed out, and I quickly made my way to our room. I found Bella curled up in a ball just crying and crying.

"Bella, what is wrong my love?" I laid down next to her and just held her.

"Oh, Paul something happened today." A million things just went through my head, but I wasn't prepared for the next thing to pop out of her mouth.

"Paul, I am pregnant."

_**Yeah, Yeah I did it again. MAJOR cliffy. But, I will promise to update again today. It will for sure happen! So, review on this one please (=**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**Thank you for the reviews! Yes both Emily and Bella are pregnant. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters )= )=**_

**Chapter 18**

**PPV**

I just stared at her. Did I hear her correctly? I'm not sure how long I had stared at her, but before I knew it she was running to the bathroom and slammed the door. She was still crying. "Bella, baby please open the door." I knocked, but she wouldn't open.

"No, I understand. It's alright. You don't want this. Just leave and then I will leave, okay?" Wait, what? Did she think that I didn't want this? That I wasn't excited about becoming a father? I was just shocked, who wouldn't be?

"Baby, no. I do want this. I love the idea of you being pregnant with my children. Just please open the door. Please I was just shocked!" Eventually I heard the click of the door getting unlocked. I immediately pulled her into a hug. "Baby, I couldn't be happier. I am ecstatic about this!"

"I'm sorry Paul. I was just really scared that you didn't want this. Your silence scared me! I thought that maybe that you didn't want me to have children." She leaned back into me and I just held her.

"Babe, why don't you just lay down. I am going to head back over to Jake's house and tell them all is good at this house." She nodded and went to go lay back down. I headed back quickly.

"Is Bella okay?" Jake, of course would be the first to speak before I got in the door.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just found out that she is pregnant as well."

"WOAH, wait WHAT?" All the boys at once spoke.

"Okay, one at a time. INSIDE voices please! Yes, she is pregnant."

"Did you guy's plan on getting pregnant?"

"No Jake we didn't. But, I couldn't be happier about the whole thing!"

"So, two pregnant women in our lives. We are in for a big, hormonal, swelling feet, crazy cravings for 9 months." Only Sam would see it like that.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it! I can't believe that both of our girls are pregnant at the same time. Are you as excited about this as I am?"

"Yeah, I am really excited!"

**BPV**

I still couldn't believe it. Paul and I were going to have a baby. Before when I was with Edward, I knew that children wouldn't be in my future. But, now that I am with Paul I still can't believe that we are going to have a baby. My phone vibrated I looked at it and Emily was calling me.

_"Bella, is everything okay? How did Paul take the news?" _

_ "Everything is fine Emily. Yeah, Paul took the news okay. He at first was shocked, but then he told me that he was very excited about this."_

_ "That's good, so you need to make a doctor's appointment to get yourself checked out and find out when you are due. I wonder if we have the same due date."_

_ "Alright I will call and make myself an appointment for tomorrow. Will you go with me because Paul has to do wolf things tomorrow."_

_ "Yeah, I will. I will talk to you tomorrow okay?_

_ "Okay, bye!"_

I quickly called the clinic in La Push and made an appointment for tomorrow morning. I quickly messaged Emily the appointment time and I went to sleep.

Waking up, I noticed that Paul was already gone. I quickly got ready and made my way outside to wait for Emily. A few minutes later she arrived.

"Ready Bella?"

"Yeah, I really am."

Two hours later Emily and I returned. We stopped by the store and picked up groceries for the week.

"I can't believe it! You and I have the exact same due date!" I couldn't believe it either! How crazy is this!

"Oh, I know! If we deliver the same day, man both Paul and Sam will FLIP A TOP!" I smiled at the thought. Emily said her goodbyes, and I waited for my werewolf to come home.

"Bells, I'm home. How did the doctor appointment go?" I launched myself in his arms and kissed him senseless.

"It went very well! Emily and I have the same due date! Isn't that just crazy!" He smiled and kissed me.

"Yeah, that is crazy! How did you two pull that one off? Did you plan this?" He smiled and I knew he was playing with me.

"Oh, yeah. Emily and I made a chart of when we would sleep with you guys, and when we would get pregnant and all that jazz." I kissed him and hopped away from him.

"Oh, Bella," He pulled me back to him. "I love you so very much. And I cannot wait for this baby to come!"

_**Well there it is! Emily and Bella are due the same date! I wonder if it will actually happen...hmmmmm.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, they make me really happy! So do what you do best and review!**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**It's almost Christmas time :D! It is my favorite holiday (= Thank you all so much for the reviews and the alerts it really means a lot (= Once again I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the characters *insert major sad face*  
**_

**Chapter 19**

**PPV**

I woke up to the sound of Bella getting sick in the bathroom, again. I felt bad every time that it happened. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

"Bells, honey are you okay?" I opened the door slowly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK! GET OUT!" She threw some object at me, not sure what it was but I didn't care. Whoa! Who crawled up her butt and ticked her off? I walked downstairs and decided to just go for a run. Quickly phasing I realized that Jake also was out and about.

_"Ah, so Bella is all piss now huh?_

_ "Yeah, it's weird. I mean I know she is pregnant, and I know that throwing up is not the most pleasant thing in the world but come on why does she have to take it all out on me?_

_ "Probably because you are the one that knocked her up in the first place!" Ah of course Jake would be the one to say something like that! We suddenly heard Sam's thoughts._

_ "Ha Ha it's the pregnant women against the two wolves. Did Emily throw anything at you Sam?_

_ "Ha Ha Jake, just you wait. When this happens to you Paul and I will give you so much crap it's not even funny! Speaking of, Paul is Bella super angry this morning as well?_

_ "Yeah! I don't get it! I went to go make sure she was okay and then she just told me to get out!"_

_ "Yeah, Emily just threw me out. She said 'if you think this is so funny, just wait and see how funny it is when you are sleeping outside like the dog that you are!' So I just decided to play it safe and cool of and go for a run. She can't stay mad at me forever, right?_

_ "I don't know about you but I just want to run, I will talk to two fools later."_

**BPV**

__ARGH! Stupid morning sickness. Stupid Paul for coming in here! I didn't want Paul seeing me like this, puke is so not sexy! I quickly washed my mouth out and went back to the room to find that Paul was not there. Hm, maybe he went downstairs to get me some water. I went downstairs and found that he wasn't there either. I called Emily.

_"Hello?" Dang, she sounded just as sad and miserable as I felt._

_ "Hey, Em. Is Paul over there?"_

_ "No, I was just going to call you and see if Sam is over there. Where could those two be? Argh I feel like crap and my hormones are making me really cranky!_

_ "Yeah, me to! I just got done puking my brains out! Come over, I don't want to fall asleep by myself. Please!"_

_ "Yeah, sure I'll be over in a few minutes!"_

She hung up and I quickly went to clean the bathroom up a little. A knock on the door indicated that Emily was here. I yelled down for her to come in.

"I really am sick and tired of this morning sickness. I haven't been able to sleep through the night without getting up and getting sick!"

"Me either! Let's go back to sleep! Maybe our men will get some sense in there stupid heads and come home soon! I really wonder where they could be."

"Less talking, and more sleeping Bella!" We quickly got into bed and fell fast asleep.

**PPV**

Sam and I had phased back, and we were headed to his house.

"Em, Emily? Where could she be?"

"She might be over at my house, let's go quick look before you jump to any conclusions. He nodded and we quickly made our way to mine and Bella's house.

"Bells, Bella! Are you home?" I went to check upstairs. I saw Bella and Emily sleeping in our bed. I went downstairs. "They are both sleeping upstairs."

"Well, at least SOMEONE can calm Em down! Also good thing she is asleep."

"You mean WAS asleep!" We both jumped up. There was Bella and Emily standing there hands on there hips. "You were loud enough to wake the dead! And where did you go this morning? I came out of the bathroom and you were gone! What gives?" Wait, she told me to leave!

"Bells, I was only doing what you told me to do. You told me to get out!"

"I just meant out of the bathroom! Puke isn't something I want you to see me do!"

"What is your deal! Why are you both so uptight and cranky?" After I said that I immediately regretted it! The look on their faces was not something I ever wanted to see again!

"WE ARE BOTH PREGNANT YOU DICK!" I looked at Sam and he looked equally scared. "Our hormones are so outta whack that it is literally messing with us! I can't believe that you could be so mean Paul! At least Sam over there isn't.

"Oh, no you weren't at our house this morning. He told me that I should just calm down and that puking wasn't that bad. Then, HE LAUGHED AT ME!" Crap, how am I, I mean how are Sam and I going to fix this? I just looked at Bella and she was on the verge of tears.

"Baby, I am really sorry. I didn't understand that your hormones would be this outta whack. I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah, Em me to. I didn't mean to sound heartless and laugh at your expense. It was out of line and uncalled for." Mine apology must have been good because Bella came toward me. I felt her hand slap my face. OUCH!

"If you ever leave like that again, I will have Jake hurt you so bad it will take you all day to heal! GOT IT!" I nodded and hugged her quickly. I knew she was good on her word.

"And that goes for you as well Sam! Do it again, and I will have Jake do the same thing, only it will take you two days to heal!" She looked at Bella and said her goodbyes and pulled Sam outside by the ear.

"Babe, I really am sorry. Go upstairs and I will make some toast for you to eat. Okay?" She nodded and headed for the stairs. I pulled her back and kissed her like I hadn't seen her in years. "I love you. Don't ever forget that!"

_**Ah, aren't hormones just the greatest thing? Well you know what to do. Review or I will sick pregnant Bella on you! Ha Ha**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**Glad that you all think that this story is great (= If you guys have any suggestions, or think I am not doing something correct please tell me (= I also do not own Twilight or any of the characters **_

**Chapter 20**

**BPV**

We were now a week and a half away from the wedding. I really could not wait to be able to call Paul my husband. I did get into a minor tiff with him about a week ago. We were out with Emily and Sam on a double date thinger when we ran into one of Paul's ex girlfriends. It must have been the most recent ex because she just launched herself in his arms like she hadn't seen him in decades. He looked irritated but pretty much brushed it off. She talked to him, and talked to him. I did find out that her name was Katie. I asked him about her when we had arrived home, but he had just brushed it off and said it was no big deal! Well, I didn't want to blow something up, so I just let it go (for now that is). I was currently over at Charlies making sure his that his tux hit him.

"Bells, I hate wearing this thing! So remember that when I am walking you down the aisle how much I love you because I am wearing this!" I giggled at that. He had been repeatedly saying how much he didn't like this 'monkey suit'. He quickly got out of it and ran downstairs before I could say anything else about it. I put it back on the hanger and put it next to my dress. I told Charlie that I was going to head back home and that I would talk to him soon. Driving home I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder a bit. Paul and made me so happy, he literally completed my life. Arriving home I noticed another car was parked in my usual spot. Weird, maybe one of the guys got a new vehicle and came over to show Paul. I went in and I saw something that I thought I would NEVER see EVER! I saw Katie (yeah you know Paul's ex) ON TOP OF HIM! I screamed, and I just ran back to my car. Crying the whole way. I drove off going back to Charlies.

"Bells, what are you doi-" My tear stained face might have been a big clue. "What happened, who do I need to shoot?" Of course he would go straight for the 'who do I need to shoot now' statement.

"Paul, h-he. I found his ex Katie on top of him an-ann-and I just ran out. I couldn't wait for an explanation. Dad I thought this would never ever happen to me. I thought he loved me!"

"Sh, baby girl it's going to be alright. You just stay here for the night, I will deal with Paul." I nodded.

"Just don't kill him daddy, okay?" He sighed and nodded. "Daddy, I decided I am going to go to mom's for a little while." He looked like he would start to cry. "Not for a long time Charlie, I will be back, I just need to get away and yeah just I need to leave for a week or so. Okay?" He nodded and I quickly called the Port Angeles airport to see when there next flight was to Florida. I got the red eye flight, I messaged Renee saying I was going to be there late tonight. She called back immediately and almost screamed my ear off. She said that Phil would be there and that she was excited to see me. I went to Port Angeles to buy a few things that I would need before I headed to the airport.

**PPV (while Bella is over at her dad's)**

I was watching some game, waiting for my Bella to come home from her dad's. I couldn't wait for her to come home! I heard a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. Standing there was someone I was not expecting.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" She just pushed past me and let herself in.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would pay you a visit." HA yeah right, I knew that she didn't live near my house. "So, where is your fiance?"

"Bella is over at her dad's doing some stuff, she wouldn't really tell me." She just looked over at me. The look, her look. I had not seen that look in about two years.

"Well, since she isn't here then she won't mind me doing this." Before I could really object she had pushed me over and was on top of me. That is when I heard it. A scream. And earth shattering, heartbreaking scream. I pushed Katie off of me just in time to see Bella run out the front door. I couldn't move, hearing Bella scream like that just broke me. I turned back and looked at Katie.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT YOU HATEFUL WITCH?" She just stared at me, mouth open.

"Paul, I wanted to show her that you still belonged to me!" Crazy lady say what!

"Listen here, YOU were the one that cheated on me, YOU were the one that decided to lie to me, YOU made all those choices. So, WHY do you think that I still belong to you? You know what, just LEAVE! I don't want you ever! You just possibly ruined the best thing in my life!" She just stared at me, so I picked her up and just threw her out of the house. It wasn't long before I saw the cruiser pull up in front of my house. Great, Charlie. What was I going to say to him?

"PAUL! I know you are in there. OPEN UP NOW!" Great, he is MAJORLY pissed! I quickly opened the door and he let himself in, gun in hand.

"Charlie, before you say anything! It isn't like it sounds. Just hear me out first then you can shoot, I promise!" He nodded curtly and I told him what had happened, everything! I didn't leave out one detail (hey he had a gun in my face, what would you do!)

"So, what you are saying is that you didn't do anything wrong, that it was all this Katie character?"

"Yeah, I would NEVER hurt Bella. I love her more than anything! She is my whole world!" He looked at me, then put his gun down.

"Well, just so you know Bella left." Wait, daddy police chief say WHAT!

"What do you mean, left?" My Bella was gone? Why! I mean I knew that she was upset and probably would stay at her dad's for the night but to actually leave, leave!

"She is on her way to Florida for a week, she said that she needed to get out of town and just needed to leave. So, she is visiting Renee. I don't suggest that you fly out there, just let her be. Maybe call her tomorrow morning and talk to her, but don't do anything crazy like fly out there, okay?" I just nodded at him, and he left. My Bella was gone, maybe not forever but she was gone. I drug myself upstairs and just collapsed on her side of the bed, I just held her pillow and cried as I fell asleep.

_**DRAMA! Yeah I know I left it off at a bad spot, but I will update later tonight I promise (= SO review pretty please with sugar on top!**_


	23. Chapter 21

_**I do not own Twilight, or the characters**_

**Chapter 21**

**BPV**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave like this. I messaged Renee and told her that I was sorry but I wasn't going to come to Florida. I hurried back to La Push. I just had to talk to Paul first before I ran off. I still wanted to go and see Renee, but not for this reason. The drive back to La Push I called Charlie and told him. He just said that I needed to talk to Paul. Arriving home I saw that HER car was no longer there. I let myself in the house and heard Paul sobbing. I went upstairs and saw him clutching my pillow just sobbing. "Paul" He looked over at me, not moving. I moved to the bed and collapsed in his arms. "Paul, what happened, why did I see what I saw this afternoon?" He took a deep breath and dried his tears.

"Bella, she just came over and told me that I belonged to her and then before I knew it she pushed me over and climbed right on top of me. I had no time to react, I didn't even know you were home until I heard you scream. That scream just tore me in two. I yelled at her and she just left. Baby, I would never hurt you, but when you leave every time it breaks me up badly." I hadn't thought of that. I guess it's what I grew up with. Every time something got bad Renee always walked away.

"I am so sorry Paul, I didn't realize that I was doing that every time until now. I won't do it again, if something is bad I will talk to you about it. I love you Paul more than anything!" I leaned back into him and he held me as we slowly fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, Paul was still sound asleep. We at this moment had changed positions, he was now laying beside me gripping onto me like I would disappear at any moment. I really felt horrible about my actions. I didn't mean for it to get that bad, I just wanted to leave for a little bit and sort through things in my head. I just stared at him. I loved everything about this man. I couldn't picture my life without it. I didn't know how long I stared at him until his eyes fluttered open. They soon met mine.

"How long have you been starring at me?" He leaned up and kissed me.

"Not sure, I lost track of time." I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Bells, you need to promise me that you will not run off like that. I don't think I could handle it if you did it again. The thought of loosing you kills me inside, I couldn't loose you ever!"

"I know, I couldn't loose you either. And, I am sorry I ran off like that. I really am, and I promise that I won't do it again. I will talk to you first." He hugged me tighter and again we fell asleep.

I woke up again, only this time I was alone in bed. I got out of bed and went downstairs to find Paul making me breakfast. I stopped and watched him. Before I knew it he once again caught me starring at him.

"That is twice now today I caught you starring at me babe." He smiled at me.

"Well I can't help it if you are just so dang sexy!" I went to go sit at the table. "What did you make for me?"

"Well, I made you pancakes." Yum! My favorite!

"Thank you babe! I love you!" I kissed him and he sat down and we ate in comfortable silence.

"Hey babe, is there anything else that I need to help with for the wedding?" I quickly got up and went to look at my list.

"Well, you just need to make sure that the tux's fit and that they are ready to go. You also need to make sure everything for the honeymoon is set up since you just TOLD me that you were planning that part of the event." He smiled at that. Sue and Emily had stepped in and told me that they were cooking everything and making my wedding cake. I started to argue about that, but they gave me a look that told me I would loose if I tried. I went through my checklist to see what else needed to be done. The flowers had already been ordered, they were white roses and freesia. My dress was ready, I was just going to wear a pair of white chucks to keep it simple. Jared's father was going to take the pictures for us as a wedding gift. Emily's dress also arrived the other day. It was a beautiful burgundy strapless dress. Simple, yet beautiful! We pretty much had everything ready for the simple wedding that we both had wanted. I couldn't wait until next week when I would be Paul's wife!

_**There it is, another chapter (= I will update again tomorrow so don't worry! Again if you want me to add anything just ask! Also if you could, please read my other story and review on that one (just so I know if I should change anything on that and also know if it is good or not) Thank you (=**_


	24. Chapter 22

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter 22**

**BPV**

Before I knew it we were now the day before the wedding. This past week has gone by so fast, but I couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here time seemed to be crawling at this point! I still wasn't showing that much if not at all, so I didn't have to alter my dress which I was happy about. I was now 2 months along, and every once in a while Paul would stop what he is doing get on his knees and kiss my belly and say how much he loves our baby. He was truly an amazing man! I do not know what I would do without him! Renee and Phil had flown in yesterday, and she couldn't have been more happy about the events that have happened. She only met Edward once, and she liked Paul way more than Edward.

"Bella! I was wondering what time Paul was heading over to Sam's?" My mom and Emily insisted (more like MADE ME) kick Paul out for the night. Some stupid 'the bride can't see the groom before they say I do' tradition. I didn't understand why, I mean he and I are going to be together forever what is the stupid tradition deal. But I knew better than to argue. One I was to tired, and two I just felt like going with the flow on that part.

"He should be leaving soon, I will go on up and check on him." I scurried up the stairs quickly and was met with Paul standing there in our room.

"I was wondering when you would come up here. So tell me again why must I be kicked out of my own home for the night?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Well, it is defiantly not my idea. If I had it my way you wouldn't have to go anywhere." I leaned in and kissed him. It suddenly turned into a heated make out. I finally (not that I wanted to) pushed away. "Paul, we gotta stop. If we don't, well you know what happens when I do not stop." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I do know. So you didn't say why I had to leave.

"Well, Emily and Renee have it in there head that stupid tradition. You know the one that the bride and groom can't see each other before they say I do or some stupid thing."

"Ah, I see. Well we can't go against tradition now can we!" He chuckled again.

"Well in that case I am officially kicking you out for the evening!" He just looked at me, mouth open in shock.

"Babe, and here I thought that you loved me!" He fake pouted as I pushed him down the stairs and toward the door.

"FINALLY!" Emily's voice startled me. "Now the girl's night can start!" They had planned a night of movies, junk food and doing nails. We started out by watching the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. I was a sucker for Audrey Hepburn movies and this one was one of my favorites. After watching that I put in the movie Seven Brides for Seven Brother's, another good one. We all fell asleep in front of the couch. Me dreaming of Paul waiting for me at the alter.

Waking up I found that I was still on the couch laying next to Emily. I heard Renee humming in the kitchen. I woke up and stumbled into the kitchen.

"There she is the bride to be!" My mom came and hugged me. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

"No, should I be nervous? I mean I am only nervous about my tripping down the aisle!" She set some breakfast in front of me and I ate it. Emily came in the kitchen a few minutes later and joined us. I excused myself and sent and showered. Standing under the hot water I suddenly felt a tad bit nervous. What if someone objected to us getting married? I know that Paul wouldn't leave me, but the embarrassment that someone didn't think that we belonged together would kill me. Shaving myself twice (just to make sure) I quickly finished in the shower so Emily and Renee could get in. I dried my hair, and by the time I was done with that Emily was out of the shower and she helped but my hair in hot rollers.

"Emily, were you nervous when you married Sam?" _(Yeah in my story Sam and Emily are already married, sorry for not putting that in) _

"No, well I was nervous about the whole 'speak now or forever hold your peace line'. I knew that Sam wouldn't leave me for anyone else, but I didn't want anyone objecting and making me look bad, that would be majorly embarrassing! But other than that, no I wasn't all that nervous. Why, are you?" She looked at me in the mirror.

"No, just about the objecting part." It was true. I knew deep down that Paul would be standing there, waiting for me. Emily finished putting the rollers in my hair and she proceeded to dry her hair. I went down the stairs and heard my phone buzzing. I looked at it and smiled.

_"Hey, you shouldn't be calling me you know that! If one of the girls heard they would snatch my phone away and hang up!"_

_ "Ha ha, well that is why I am hoping that they are no where near you right now my dear."_

_ "Oh, Paul I miss you so much! I didn't sleep very well without you last night!" I heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone._

_ "Me either love. I miss you terribly. But I will see you in two hours!"_

_ "I will be the one in the white dress waiting and hoping that you are there!"_

_ "Oh it is I who will be hoping that you will be there!"_

_ "Paul, I need to go before Em or Renee catch me on the phone with you. I will see you in two hours. I love you so very much!"_

_ "And I love you my Bella"_

Hanging up my phone I turned to see Emily standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Give me the phone and no one gets hurt!" She smiled.

"Oh Em be serious, I did hang up. It was only for like what two minutes! I won't talk to him until we say I Do I promise!" That must have been good enough for her because she nodded and smiled. Renee came downstairs with her hair in hot rollers as well. I went back upstairs to slip on a button up and I put on leggings. Emily took my hair out of the rollers and started to pin it up in a messy sort of bun thing. It honestly looked amazing when she was done with it. She had Renee's in a half up half down type of look and her hair ended up looking a little like mine. We headed over to the church in Forks and it was at that moment I was really getting anxious. I just wanted to be in my dress and walking down the aisle. Arriving at the church I noticed that not many cars were there yet. Emily assured me that the boys would be here. Going in one of the rooms I slipped my dress on. I looked out the window and I saw Paul's truck and two other car's pull up. Then more and more. I looked at my cell phone and saw that we now had 15 minutes before the wedding started.

"It's time Bella." Em startled me a little bit. I nodded and followed her out of the room and to the entrance of the church. My heart started to speed up just a little bit.

"You ready for this kiddo?" Charlie joined me.

"More than you know dad." I quickly gave him a hug.

"Bells, I love you and I am so proud of you. I hope you know that." I smiled at that.

"I love you to daddy." The beginnings of the wedding march started and Emily made her entrance down the aisle. I followed after I counted to 10 (it was 5 but I counted to fast) It was at that moment that I saw him. He was standing there looking amazing in his tux. The love of my life, my imprint. It took every ounce of control that I had not to just drag Charlie down the aisle so I could get to him faster. It wasn't long before I heard Charlie tell Paul to take good care of me. I looked at him and he mouthed _I Love You! _I mouthed the same back to him. And the preacher started to talk.

(Preacher's words in normal print, **Paul's in bold print, **_Bella's in italic_)

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Love, that is why we are here today. For Paul and Bella to show themselves and all of you how much they love each other. Repeat after me Paul. I Paul take you Bella to be my wife.

**"I Paul take you Bella to be my wife."**

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"**My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."**

"In the presence of God, out family and friends I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow."

**"In the presence of God, out family and friends I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow."**

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

**"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."**

"Now Bella repeat after me. I Bella take you Paul to be my husband."

_"I Bella take you Paul to be my husband."_

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

_"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."_

"In the presence of God, out family and friends I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow."

_"In the presence of God, out family and friends I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow."_

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

_"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

"May I have the rings please." Emily handed me Paul's ring, and Sam handed Paul my ring. "Now Paul repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

**"With this ring I thee wed."**

"Bella, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

_"With this ring I thee wed."_

"Now if no one objects," he paused and I held my breath. He waited for two seconds, the longest two seconds of my life. "Then it pleases me to present to you Mr and Mrs Williams! You may now kiss your bride!" Paul leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt ever ounce of love that he had pour into me with that very kiss. We both pulled away and I looked out to our family and friends. They were all standing and applauding us. I walked down the aisle and I couldn't wait to start my life with Paul as his wife.

Driving back to Paul's house we were just going to have a small get together before Paul and I headed off to our honeymoon. I had the pack come up and congratulate me, saying it was about time that this all happened. I smiled and said amen to that! We hung around the house and ate and talked. Renee came up and said goodbye to me.

"I'll miss you mom! Paul and I will come down there after the honeymoon to visit you and Phil." She smiled and hugged me.

"I will miss you Bella. I love you very much!" I hugged her and her and Phil left. Shortly after that everyone left and Paul and I were off to the small cabin that he rented in Canada. I am not sure what it was, but I had this gut feeling, like something was going to happen. It may be good, or bad. But, I couldn't shake this feeling.

_**YES I ended it with a cliffy, but really I had the wedding in this chapter didn't I? I won't be able to update due to the fact that I will be non stop go go go the entire Christmas holiday. I will however have a nice long chapter posted by Monday morning (I Promise!) Have a safe and wonderful Christmas (and remember reviews make great gifts...just sayin haha)**_


	25. Chapter 23

_**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner =( I've been super busy...hope you all had a really good Christmas :D Once again I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters**_

**Chapter 23**

**PPV**

My wife. Bella was now officially my wife. Just the thought of that left me as giddy as a school girl. I was married to Bela. My love, my life, my soul mate, my imprint. I was driving us to this small cabin I rented by the Canadian boarder. We would be staying there for a week before heading to Florida to visit Bella's mom for a few days. Bella was currently sleeping in the passenger seat. We were about 5 minutes away when I started to wake her up.

"Bella. My beautiful wife. Time to wake up we are almost there." She fluttered her eye's open and looked over at me. Man, she was so beautiful. She leaned over to me and kissed me smack on the lips.

"I love you Mr. Williams!"

"And I love you as well Mrs. Williams." I could never get tired of calling her that. "Did you have a nice nap my love?"

"Yes, I had a lovely nap thank you! I cannot wait to get to the cabin!" She smiled and leaned into me.

"I can't either Bella. Just you and me all alone for the next week." I was looking forward to having no one interrupt or bug us for a whole week. Arriving at the cabin I could feel Bella smile. We got out of the car and I made my way over to her. I garbed her bag in one arm and I picked her up bridal style.

"Paul, put me down! You do not need to carry me!" She playfully hit at me.

"Oh Bella I love to carry you my silly wife. Plus it is in my job description!"

"Oh really, I must have missed that one." She kissed me again. I set her down and she grabbed the bag out of my hand and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her. I chuckled and went to the bathroom door.

"Bella, love what are you doing? You do realize that the lock on this door can't stop me right?"

"Paul, just wait! Be patient. I will be out in a minute!" I chuckled and walked over to the bedroom. I heard the click on the bathroom lock. I looked over to the doorway and I saw her. She was just to beautiful for words. She was wearing a tiny white nightgown thing (I will be honest I am a guy, what else would I call it) It hugged her body perfectly.

"Oh, Bella you look...wow..you look...I am just at a loss for words baby." She smiled and slowly walked to me. Her lips met mine fiercely.

"Mmmmm oh Paul I love you so very much! My Paul, my husband." I met her lips again. I kissed slowly down to her collar bone and I slowly pulled the straps of her nightgown down.

"Oh, Bella I love you as well!"

Slowly waking up I looked at my beautiful wife in my arms. I truly thanked God that she was my wife. I loved her with every fiber in my being. The sound of her phone vibrating brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it and looked to see who could be calling. Charlie?

_"Hey, Charlie whats up?_

_ "Paul, I need to talk to Bella right now! I am sorry for calling like this but I need to talk to her right now!" Oh man he sounded so broken, so sad. What the heck happened? I leaned down and kissed Bella on the top of her head. She opened her eyes and I handed her the phone._

_ "Hello? Oh, hi dad what's up?" She paused as her father spoke to her. Then I saw the look on her face that I would never ever want to see again. She was so hurt, she looked like she was in so much pain. It was then that tears started to come down her cheeks. _ _"Yeah, okay. We will be home as soon as we can. Yes, we will. I love you to Dad." She hung up her phone and leaned into me. She continued to cry._

"Bella, baby what's the matter. What happened." I kissed her head again. She leaned away from me and looked at me.

"Paul. We need to go home now." She tried to stop crying but it was no use. "Renee and Phil were on there way to the airport last night after the wedding and they were hit by a drunk driver. They didn't make it Paul. My mother is dead." She collapsed back into me crying harder. I tried to comfort her as best as I could.

"Bella baby I am so very sorry! What can I do I will do anything you ask of me!"

"Just hold me, just be here and hold me."

_**Yeah, I know it's short and sad )= not exactly how you would want the honeymoon to go but it happens )= )= I will update again very very soon (like tonight probably!) Review pretty pretty please!**_


	26. Chapter 24

_**Sorry for taking so long to update...but to make up for it I wrote a long chapter...enjoy (= once again I sadly do not own Twilight or the Characters**_

**Chapter 24**

**BPV**

I stared down the deep black hole and cried. I cried for myself, cried for the fact that it was raining, cried for the fact that even though he was such an amazing husband I was pushing Paul away from me, crying for the fact that my mother was being lowered in the cold wet dark ground. This was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. The sight of it all brings me to my knees. I just kneel there and cry my eyes out. I didn't care that I was getting all muddy, I didn't care that people were watching me like I was some show case at a museum. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there before Paul picked me up and carried me to the car. By that time I was soaked through my dress. It didn't take Paul long to drive back to our home. He was silent the whole way there, I am not sure if he just figured I didn't want to talk or if he was upset with my pushing him away. When we got home I quickly made my way to the bathroom stripped my dress off and turned the shower on. I stepped into a very hot shower, but it didn't feel hot to me. I took a shower and wrapped myself in a towel, I made may way to the bed and curled up in my blanket and just layed there. I was hurting, and I didn't know how to stop it this time.

**PPV**

Bella hasn't spoken a word to me since she had gotten the bad news from Charlie via singular wireless. I know she is hurting from loosing her mom, but I couldn't understand why she was pushing me away in the process. I just wanted to be there for her and help her through all of this. Bella looked just like and empty shell, I just wanted to reach out and take away all of her pain, but she wouldn't even let me touch her. I grabbed my phone and called Charlie.

_"Paul, is Bella okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I think so. She seems as good as she can be under the circumstances. I a just worried because she hasn't talked to me at all, she won't even let me touch her. I am very worried about her._

_ "Yeah I know, I am worried to. I want to suggest her talking to someone about it, but the last time I did that she ran away to Florida."_

_ "You mean like a therapist? I don't think it is that much of a drastic situation. I will be keeping an eye on her and if it get's to that point then I will make her go talk to someone. I love her, and I don't want her to be hurting like this._

_ "Alright, well I am glad she has you in her life. Keep me updated on how she is doing okay?_

_ "Okay I will talk to you later Charlie. Bye."_

I hang up the phone and head upstairs to check on Bella. When I get to our room I see that she is just laying there starring off into space. I lean against the door and just watch her. She has red puffy eyes from the crying that she has been doing. I can't blame her on that one. I just stand there and watch her. I truly love her so very much. I move back downstairs to make Bella something to eat. I know that she hasn't been eating all that much, but I was determined that she would be fed, even if I had to force her. I quickly make her a sandwich and grab a glass of milk and head back up to our room.

"Bella, I know you can hear me. Can you please sit up and just eat this sandwich and drink the milk and I will let you be. Okay?" She looks up at me and just nods. She sits up and eats about half of the sandwich and drinks the milk. She lays back down and shuts her eyes. I have noticed that it is her way of telling me she wants me to leave her alone now. "Thank you my darling. I will be downstairs if you need anything else, alright?" She squeezes my hand and I walk out of the room.

**BPV**

Paul had just made me eat a sandwich and drink a glass of milk. I know he is trying to be supportive of me, and he really is. I just wanted to be left alone. I just lay there and think about when I was a little girl. The things my mother and I would do. It was then that I realized that I was being selfish. Here I was all sad and mopey, when all Paul wanted to do is help me. I quickly put on some clothes and went downstairs. I saw Paul sitting there reading a book. I walked toward him and stood off to his side. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella, did you need something honey?" Such a sweet man, always there for me no matter what. I decided that I would stop being selfish and end the silence. I am not sure why I wouldn't talk to him in the first place.

"No." Yeah, one word BIG deal. Paul just smiled and nodded. "Paul," He looked back up to me. "Um, could I sit next to you please?" He smiled.

"Of course you can my dear." I sat down next to him, not to close because I wasn't sure how close he would let me after I had ignored him for 4 days. "Bella," I looked over at him. His dark eyes piercing into mine.

"Yes?" He moved closer to me.

"Can I kiss you?" I nodded and his lips met mine. It had felt like years since he kissed me. I missed his lips so much. I don't know why I shut him out of my life when I needed him more than I needed the air I breath. I pulled away from him and I leaned into him. He pulled me against his chest and laid down on the couch. I just laid there as he held me close. "Bella, are you okay? I just want to help you honey." I sighed and looked up at him. Concern filled his eyes.

"I know, and I am sorry that I pushed you away. I just didn't know how to handle this. I just can't believe that she is gone. I mean I know that she is, but it's hard for me to comprehend all of it. It is just going to take a little bit for me to get through this. I appreciate you being here and putting up with me these past few days." He shook his head.

"Bella, I have not been 'putting up with you' it is my job to take care of you. And that is what I have been doing. I love you so very much, I would do ANYTHING for you my darling. I will be here for you until death do us part. Those weren't words that I said when I married you, I mean every single one of them."

"I know, and I meant them as well. I love you so very much Paul." He and I just layed there, holding each other as we fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock that sat next to the television. It said 8:30. We, well I slept for a full 12 hours. I hadn't slept so good since our wedding night. I maneuvered out of Paul's arms and I made my way to the bathroom. I quickly used it and put my hair in a pony tale. I went downstairs to start making breakfast for my Paul. He had been taking such good care of me, and I wanted to return the favor. I arrived in the kitchen and started making him pancakes. I knew that it was one of his favorites. I put together the ingredients and made him a large plate I brought it to the living room where he was still sleeping. I put the plate on the side table and kissed him on his hairline.

"Paul, baby wake up. I made you breakfast." His eyes slowly fluttered open and met mine. He leaned up and his lips met mine. He pulled away quicker than I would have liked.

"Thank you Bella. You didn't have to do it, but I appreciate it all the same." He quickly dug into the pancakes and I went back to the kitchen to eat and clean up the mess I made. Paul ate faster than I thought was possible. He brought his plate into the kitchen and kissed me again. "Thank you Bella. They were delicious!" He helped me finish cleaning up.

"Paul, do you think it would be alright if we watched a movie?" He nodded and we made our way into the living room. I sat on the couch and Paul put in a movie. He then came and cuddled up next to me. It wasn't until it got to the menu that I knew what movie he put in. _The Princess Bride. _It was my 'feel good movie'. I loved this movie! I started to slowly fall asleep as they got the the Fire Swamp.

I slowly began to wake up and I saw that the movie was over with and back to the menu screen. I looked down at my stomach and it was then that I noticed it. I rubbed the spot and I smiled to myself. I looked over to Paul and I found him fast asleep. I leaned over and kissed him. "Paul, wake up I need to show you something. He eyes quickly opened.

"Bella, what is it?" I just smiled and took his hand and put it on my stomach. He looked down at where I put his hand and smiled. I was now beginning to show. It wasn't a very big bump yet, but I could see it, and I knew Paul could because he moved to kneel next to me kissing my bump.

"I love you and I love our baby so very much my darling Bella!" I smiled down at him. I couldn't wait until I was showing more than I was. I know that some women despise the weight gain, but me I couldn't wait. That was mine and Paul's baby in there, he and I made that! To me it was the most special thing in the world.

_**So, there it is! BTW if you haven't seen the Princess Bride yet GET ON THAT! It is one of my favorites! I have decided that I will not be updating until I get at least 10 reviews. That's not asking a lot is it? So get to what you all do best (=**_


	27. Chapter 25

_**Sorry for not updating for the longest time )= I got sick (like I had a cold, then the flu again then the cold again) then my computer died...so I had to get another one )= (btw I do not own twilight or any of the characters)**_

**Chapter 25**

**BPV (2 months later Bella is 5 months pregnant now)**

Waking up I looked over and saw my husband softly snoring still in a deep sleep. I was so truly thankful for him. He has helped me a lot these past two months since my mother and step father died. I got up and went to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. I was going to visit Emily today since I had not seen much of here since my wedding. Then again, I hadn't really seen anybody since that day. I had pretty much stayed in the house except to go to doctors appointments. Walking downstairs I quickly wrote Paul a note telling him where I would be. Arriving at Emily's a few minutes later I was surprised to see her waiting for me on the front porch.

"Hey Bella! Glad to see you made it." I knew that I had neglected her as well as many other in my life, and I felt horrible about it.

"Yeah, I'm here." I sat down next to her. "Em, I'm really sorry about shutting myself out from everybody. I hope you can forgive me."

"Bella, there is really nothing to forgive. You lost you mother and step-father on your wedding night. It's understandable. Yes, we all felt hurt, and felt like you didn't want us to attempt to help you in any way. But, like I said it's understandable." She then leaned over and hugged me. "So, I was thinking that you and I could go and get the basic baby things together today. I mean, if that is alright with you?" I smiled and nodded. It would be good to hang out with her, and also talk about the things that have been going on.

**PPV**

Waking up I reached across to Bella's side of the bed. I quickly opened my eyes when I didn't 'feel' her. I shot up and walked to the bathroom to find it empty. Where could she be? She hasn't left the house since the accident. I went downstairs and saw that she wasn't there either. I noticed a note on the table:

_Dear Paul,_

_ Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I went over to Emily's house to have some much needed bonding time with her. I am not sure what time I will be back. But I will keep in touch with you through the day. I love you so very much!_

_ Bella_

Well with her being out of the house, I wasn't sure what I would do with myself. I was glad that she was getting out of the house, and attempting to get things back to the way they were. I quickly messaged Sam and the guys and had them come over for a while. I didn't have to wait long before I heard a knock on the door and then Jake's voice.

"Hey Paul, where is Bella?" he plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed for the remote.

"Oh, she is over at Sam and Emily's."

"Who is at Sam and Emily's?" I heard Sam as he let himself in.

"Bella is. Isn't she?" He shook his head.

"No, her and Emily left a little before I got a message from you. They said something about babies, and shopping and I just let them do their thing." I nodded, completely understanding that he didn't want anything to do with shopping. It was long before Seth, Jared and Quil came by. We ended up ordering pizza and watching movies all afternoon. It felt really good just to be with the guys for a day. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Bella. I love being with her, but sometimes a guy just needs to have time with his guy friends.

**BPV**

Exiting a baby boutique I just smiled like I hadn't smiled in a while. Emily and I had picked out a crib, changing table, a bassinet, a stroller with a carrier attachment, some baby necessities like baby bottles and nookies. As we made our way back to the reservation I asked her to drop me off at my house. It wasn't much longer until I arrived home. Gathering my bags that I did have, there were going to ship the crib and everything else to the house later in the week. I made my way into the house and found a bunch of guys glued to the screen.

"Um, hello?" They all jumped and looked at me. I didn't think it was possible to scare them, I thought they had super hearing or something like that.

"Hey beautiful!" Paul jumped up and planted a big kiss on the top of my head. "I missed you today. Did you have fun with Emily?" I smiled and nodded kissing him back.

"I picked out a crib, a changing table, a bassinet, and a stroller today. They will be shipping that stuff to the house sometime either tomorrow or the next day." He smiled, and grabbed the bags out of my hand and brought them to the nursery. Well at the moment it was an empty spare bedroom. But soon it would be the babies room. I plopped myself down next to Seth.

"Hey Bella, how is the baby doing?" He was so sweet. Always the caring one of the group.

"The baby is fine Seth. Thank you for asking." I gave his hand a squeeze. "Paul and I will be finding out the sex of the baby at our next doctor appointment in a week." I really couldn't wait for that appointment. It would be the deciding factor of so many things. Such as, the color of the baby room, and of course the name.

"That's great Bella! What do you guys want to have?"

"Well, surprisingly Paul wants a girl. He told me he wants to have an excuse to beat up teenage boys when they try to date her." Seth chuckled at that one. "And, well I just want a healthy baby. Either a boy or a girl is just fine with me." I smile and look up and see Paul standing there listening to my conversation. It was then that I notice that all the other guys except for Seth have left for the evening. Seth then said his goodbyes and that just left Paul and I alone. I got up and went next to Paul. He wrapped me in a tight hug. "I missed you today!" I leaned up and kissed him. Pulling away I made my way up to our room. I turned around when I noticed that he wasn't following me. "Hey, you!" he turned to face me. "You coming or what?" He smiled my smile, and quickly made his way to our room. I quickly got in my pajamas and hopped into bed. He quickly joined me and pulled me close to his chest. I loved this man more than anything in this world and I was so thankful that he was still here, in my life.

_**Well, there it is. I will not (really I promise) go that long again before I update...I really do feel bad)= So please pretty please review! Next Chapter I will have what the baby is going to be (=**_


	28. Chapter 26

_**Thank you for all the reviews (= Sorry for the lack of updates...)= I sadly do not own Twilight or the characters * insert major sad face ***_

**Chapter 26**

**BPV**

It was here. Today was the day that we would be finding out the sex of the baby. I myself was extremely excited! Finding out the sex of the baby would make this seem more real. And, also I would be able to pick out a name and colors for the nursery. I could hardly contain my excitement as I got ready to leave for the doctor appointment. Paul had to tell me numerous times that I needed to settle down and take a deep breath. Checking into the hospital and waiting, this was the longest wait. I jumped when they called our name and practically ran to the office. I knew now that this would be more real than anything.

On the way back home I was practically jumping in my seat. I couldn't wait to tell everyone what the baby was. I wanted to just scream it to the world! I looked over at Paul and I saw the same goofy smile that I probably had.

"Bella, did you want to go over to Sam and Emily's house? They found out yesterday what they were going to have didn't they?" I smiled and nodded. I was so excited I couldn't say a word. Arriving there I practically ran into the house and tore the door open. Emily was there at the door jumping up and down in excitement.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! What are you having? Is it a girl, or a boy? Oh goodness we should just yell it out at the same time!" Yep, she was about as excited as I was! I nodded and she counted to three.

"BOY!"

"GIRL!" We both stopped. Paul chuckled behind me.

"Well, excited much girls?" I looked back at him with a scowl.

"Yes Paul we are!"

"So, you are having a Bella?" I smiled and nodded. "And we are having a boy! Oh they are going to be such good friends. Maybe even end up together who knows!" We sat and chatted about the upcoming babies and possible names and other things like that.

_"Bella, Bella listen to me. I love you Bella. I didn't want to leave you, but I did. Come back to me Bella...Bella...BELLA"_

"EDWARD!" I sat up in bed, sweat pouring down my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Paul sat up and pulled me into a hug.

"Nothing, I mean I am not sure." I shook my head and laid against him. "Let's just go back to sleep okay?" He nodded but I could tell he was hesitant about it. I mean who wouldn't be right? I just screamed out my dead ex boyfriend vampires name after dreaming about him, that's completely normal...NOT! I had to will myself to go back to sleep, but I really didn't sleep much after that.

The next morning I got up and took a long, hot shower. I didn't realize how long I had been in there until Paul came in and asked if I had drowned. He then said I had been in there for almost an hour. I got out put one of his shirts on and went back to bed, hoping I could take a quick morning nap. Slowly falling asleep I had hoped I wouldn't dream of HIM again.

_"Bella, listen to me love. I need you to do that. I am sorry I left you, please believe me that I really didn't want to, and that I love you. Bella, BELLA!"_

"NO, EDWARD!" Screaming, and practically jumping out of bed I was met with Paul's eyes.

"Bella, what is it? And please, don't tell me nothing. What is going on?" Concern clearly written on his face. I knew he was scared for me, but I mean what could I tell him. 'Oh gee Paul I am just dreaming of my ex vampire boyfriend telling me he didn't want to leave me and that he loves me, oh and by the way he is dead.' I think not!

"Paul, I really don't know! I keep dreaming of HIM. I don't want to, but it's like I can't control it! What is going on?"

_**Yeah, cliffy much? But I will update again (yeah I know I said that before...but I will do it tonight! Please pretty please REVIEW!**_


	29. Chapter 27

_**Thank you for the reviews (= Two updates in one day...wooooo! haha (= I don't own Twilight )=**_

**Chapter 27**

**BPV**

_"Bella, listen to me Bella. Alice lied Bella. Don't believe her Bella, I am still alive. Bella I still love you."_

"No, EDWARD YOU CAN'T!" I practically almost jumped out of bed in fear.

"Bella! What's going on?" Paul burst through our bedroom door. Picking me up and holding me close. "Bella, again? Honey do you think you need to talk to someone?"

"I...I don't know Paul. I am not sure what these dreams mean."

"What happened in this one?" I told him what happened. There was no point in lying to him, he just wanted to help me. "Bella, do you think maybe just maybe that they don't really mean anything?"

"Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that he looks as real to me in these dreams as he did when I last saw him. I might go over and talk to Billy about this, maybe he could help me."

"Okay Bella that sounds good. Did you want me to drive you over there or did you want to walk over?" I just love how he is always looking out for my well-being.

"No, I think I am going to walk over, it isn't that far." I kissed him on the cheek and started off to Billy's house. On the way there I kept thinking about what these dreams could mean, and if they were true or if it was just something that my subconscious was wishing that would have happened. Arriving at Billy's house and quickly knocking I saw him wheel to the door smiling.

"Hi Bella. Paul called and said you were on your way over. Come on in." I smiled and followed Billy into the living room. "Now, what seems to be the problem Bella?" I sighed, I didn't really know where to start.

"Billy, I have been having these dreams, I am not sure what they mean at all." He nodded waiting for me to continue. "I see Edward. He is standing in the forest, the same place where he left me, he is telling me that he loves me and that he lied to me. Then the dream shifts to this place that I have never been to before. It is a city with stone walls and cobbled roads, he is standing there in the sun and he tells me that he is still alive and that Alice lied to me." He looked confused, like he was pondering what I was saying. "Billy, am I loosing my mind? What are these dreams meaning?"

"Bella, maybe the dreams don't mean anything. Sometimes we have dreams that are just dreams and they don't mean a thing. Maybe you could talk to Edward in the dream and just tell him to leave you alone, that you are at peace." I nodded and hugged him. "Was there anything else that you needed my dear?" I shook my head and said my goodbyes. Walking home I had more of a spring in my step. I couldn't wait until September so I could hold my beautiful baby girl in my arms. Life couldn't get any better.

_**Yeah, short I know...but I will be better about updating I promise! Reviews are amazing...please review (=**_


	30. Chapter 28

_**Thank you for the reviews (= I sadly do not own Twilight at all )=**_

**Chapter 28 (3 months later)**

** BPV**

A whale! That is how I feel at this moment. I feel like a huge whale! I probably look like one as well. I kicked Paul out of the house yesterday when he made some comments on how I was getting bigger. He hasn't been allowed back in until he can understand that those things were hurtful, and unnecessary. He currently is over at Charlies house because Emily wouldn't allow him in the house. My daughter was currently doing somersaults in my stomach.

"Baby girl, please settle down so mamma can take a nap. Please!" I am so ready to have this baby! Emily as well! We both have been driving everyone nuts, but to be fair they have been doing the same thing to us. The phone ringing threw me out of my thoughts.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hey Bella it's Emily. I was wondering if you let Paul back in the house yet?" _

_ "No, not yet. Why?" _

_ "Well Charlie just called me, he said that Paul wasn't there when he woke up this morning, do you know where he could be?"_

_ "No, why would he leave? I am going to walk around, maybe he went over to Jake's. I'll call you back in a little bit."_

We said our goodbyes and I walked out the front door as quickly as my belly would let me, and I ran smack into my husband. "Paul! What on earth are you doing? Scaring me, my dad and Emily like that! Do you not know that it is not a good idea to freak pregnant woman out!"

"Bella, please let me back into the house, I know it has only been one day but come on! I was just joking around with you! Personally I think you look so beautiful with the pregnant belly." Between the whole conversation I was totally oblivious to him carrying me into the house.

"Paul! I am still hurt by your comments. But, I did miss you last night so I guess you can come back."

"Bella, you know I don't mean this comment in a bad way. But, did you wet your pants?" I was about to get upset, but then he pointed and I looked. And sure enough there was a giant wet spot, and that is when I felt it.

"Paul, my water just broke!" His eyes got so big I thought they were going to pop out! He just sat there, boys are just useless sometimes! Grabbing my phone I called the one person that I knew would actually do something.

_"Hello, Bella is there something you needed?" Sam picked up? What was he doing with Emily's phone?_

_ "Well, yes I need Emily! My water broke and Paul is doing nothing!"_

_ "Um, well you see Emily and I are on the way to the hospital. Her water broke to. Give the phone to Paul." I did what he said._

_ "Yeah? I know...wait...yes I will...what do yo-...FINE!"_

"Sam says he will see us there later. Let's go have this baby Bell!" The drive to the hospital seemed like is was taking forever! I just wanted to get the epidural and make all the pain go away! My contractions were coming on fast! I hoped that we made it to the hospital in time! Arriving to the hospital I was admitted immediately.

"Dang Bella! You think you could squeeze my hand any harder?" I just glared at him!

"You should have thought about that 8 and a half months ago buddy!" The doctor just chuckled.

"Well, Bella you are close. You are 8 cm dilated. You have about 2 more cm to go. I will check back with you in a little bit. Things seem to be going smoothly."

"Paul, would you go quick check and see how Emily is doing?" He nodded and left. Probably willing to use any reason to get away from my brand of crazy! He returned as quickly as he left.

"Bella, she is delivering as we are speaking. Dang, you girls are so close that your babies are being born on the same day!" That one I had to chuckle at. It was true. The doctor arrived back checked me out and smiled.

"Looks like you are good to go Bella!"

_**(I am skipping the birth part because I have never had children...so I really do not know what happens)**_

__"Bella, just one more big push and she will be out!"

"Come on baby you can do it, just one more push and she will be here!"

"Paul, for the record you are SO not getting any, any time soon. Just thought you should know!" I screamed and gave one more big push. I heard the cries. The cries of my baby girl. I saw her as they took her over to clean her off and do all the measurements.

"Baby you did it! She is perfect!" One of the nurses brought her over after she was all cleaned off. She was beautiful. She had a beautiful mop of black hair. Her skin was just a little bit darker than mine (she looked like she had a good tan). She opened her eyes and I saw beautiful hazel eyes.

"What are we going to name her Bella?"

"I was thinking Scarlett. Scarlett Elizabeth. What do you think about that one?" He nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. A knock broke us out of our little bubble. I saw Emily and Sam come in.

"Finally Bella! I have been waiting and waiting to come and see you!" She had a little blue bundle with her.

"What is his name?"

"Levi Michael"

"He is so beautiful Emily! He looks like a mini Sam" She smiled at that.

"Bella, what is her name? She is so beautiful, just like a mix between you and Paul."

"Her name is Scarlett Elizabeth"

"She is really beautiful you guys!"

"Alright guys I don't mean to ruin this, but the mothers need to rest so you need to go back to you room Mrs. Uley." The doctor came in to check and make sure everything was going okay. I looked down at my little girl and I just felt completely content. Paul leaned down and kissed the top of her head. I had everything I could ever want.

_**Alrighty...so I probably will only do one or two chapters on this story...)= for my next story I am going to do a Bella/Jasper Story do you think it should be a:  
Human(Bella)/Vampire (Jasper)**_

_**Human/Human**_

_**Vampire(Bella)/Human(Jasper)**_

_**Vampire/Vampire**_

_**Review Please (=**_


	31. Chapter 29

_**Thank you for the reviews...this sadly is going to end up being the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and who has actually read this story it really made my day reading all the reviews and alerts (= I do not own Twilight**_

**BPV**

**Chapter 29**

I was released from the hospital two days later. Scarlett was such an amazing baby. Paul and I had her on a pretty good sleep schedule. I was currently 'resting' as Scarlett was taking a mid afternoon nap right next to me. Paul was trying to catch a nap on the couch. Personally I think he just wanted an excuse to go and watch TV, but who was I to stop him. Watching my daughter sleep I still had a hard time grasping onto the fact that she was really mine. What did I do to deserve her? I slowly stroked the little bit of hair that she had. I loved her so much. I couldn't understand how you could love someone so much that you didn't really know.

"Hey, babe?" I looked up to see a tired Paul standing in the doorway. We hadn't really been getting much sleep. Adjusting to being a new parent was a little difficult, but we were doing the best we could. "I was wondering if I could try and take a nap up here, the couch isn't that comfortable and plus isn't long enough for me." My poor husband. He was to tall. I remember when he was to tall for the first bed we bought together and we had to take it back. The look on the salesman's face was priceless. Then I finally explained that my husband was just way to tall and we needed a larger bed.

"Yeah of course you can!" I slowly picked Scarlett up and layed her on my chest and Paul snuggled into bed. We had a wonderful nap that mid afternoon.

"Paul I am heading off with Scarlett to go see Charlie, okay?" I shouted and heard his 'sure' reply. I hadn't seen Charlie really that much since I married Paul. Yeah, he came when I had given birth and seen his granddaughter. But, I still missed him. The drive from La Push to Forks wasn't to long, and it gave me time to think about my life and where it has brought me. Arriving to my old home I knocked on the door.

"Bella! You could have just come right in, you didn't need to knock." Following Charlie I could see that once again, the house looked exactly the same as when I left it. "Is my granddaughter awake?" I smiled and nodded. I really tried my hardest to make sure she would be awake when she saw him. She was asleep the last time. "She is beautiful Bells. She looks just like you did when you were a baby." I smiled at my father remembering me as a baby.

"Yeah, Paul and I are both very lucky." Spending about another two hours with my father I finally left his home and headed back to mine.

"Babe, is that you?" Paul called from the living room

"Yeah, but keep it down Scarlett just fell asleep!' He chuckled and I went into the living room and carefully took her from her car seat and sat next to Paul.

"We are very lucky. Do you know that?" I nodded. I did. I shudder to think about where I would be if I didn't follow my heart and move back to Washington. I look at my past as a learning experience. It made me the woman that I am today. I am now completely ready for life and it's unexpectedness.

_**There it is. Yeah I know short ending, but I ran out of things to write about )= I will be starting out on my next story, and I hope to have it up soon! Thank you again for the reviews and the dedicated readers! They are so appreciated!**_

_**Heidi ***_


End file.
